


Маги в законе

by fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age of Consent, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, summer before six year
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/pseuds/fandom%20Harry%20Potter%202020
Summary: Драко Малфой после ссоры с отцом вынужден искать работу.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Harry Potter 2020: ББ-квест (макси)





	Маги в законе

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Lokys.](https://lokys0912.diary.ru/)  
> Бета - m.urs

_**Бар «Пьяная саламандра», суббота, вечер.** _

— Ты меня удивил, Драко, — Маркус Флинт глубоко затянулся и потер криво сросшийся после поцелуя с бладжером нос.

По правде говоря, удивляться он разучился давно — после одного неприятного случая на школьной тренировке. Придурочный Винс криво махнул битой и отправил капитана на мокрый газон стадиона с высоты тридцать футов. Очнувшись в Мунго, Маркус подумал: «Хренасе, живой», и с тех пор все коллизии, время от времени случавшиеся в его жизни, вызывали спектр разных эмоций, но никак не удивление.

— От меня-то ты чего хочешь? — Маркус заглянул в вырез платья склонившейся над столиком официантки и выпустил дым сердечками. Она польщенно хихикнула и заменила пустую рюмку на полную.

— Мне нужна работа, — хмуро процедил Малфой.

Его раздражало здесь все: липкий от грязи стол, долбящая по вискам музыка, вертлявая, страшная, как Круцио официантка и больше всего снисходительный взгляд собеседника.

«У меня все прекрасно в этой жизни» читалось в расслабленной позе Флинта и подтверждалось массивным золотым перстнем на указательном пальце.

У Драко было все плохо. Приходилось терпеть.

— Работа, — хмыкнул Флинт. — А что ты умеешь? Какие навыки ты можешь продемонстрировать работодателю?

— Я неплохо разбираюсь в зельях, — с достоинством произнес Драко. — Владею боевой магией. Хорошо летаю, и по Заклинаниям за пятый курс у меня Превосходно.

— То есть ни хрена не умеешь, — подытожил Флинт. — Кому сдались твои Превосходно? Я спросил, что реально можешь делать, а ты тут табелем успеваемости трясешь, — он лихо влил в себя Веселящую Воду и, брякнув пустой рюмкой об стол, мерзко хихикнул.

— Ты-то сам что умеешь? — взорвался Драко. — Какие навыки ты продаешь после заваленных ТРИТОНов?

— Но-но, фестралов попридержи, — Маркус сделал вид, что обиделся. — Я ведь могу встать и уйти.

Драко на мнимую обиду не повелся. Шкура у Флинта была толще чешуи Венгерской Хвостороги, а такая ерунда как заваленный экзамен уж точно не была больным местом.

— Ладно, извини, — подыграл он.

Флинт хочет лести? Ну, держите, не подавитесь.

— Ты всегда был крутым, Маркус, — начал Драко. — Ты же знаешь, как я тебя уважаю, и поэтому пришел к тебе, а не к кому-то еще.

Флинт расплылся в довольной ухмылке:

— Продолжай.

— Да, я не окончил школу, но так сложились обстоятельства, что мне нужна работа. Ты же как-то смог без аттестата ухватить фортуну за яйца. Вот я и прошу: помоги.

— Фортуна — женщина, — резонно заметил Флинт. — У нее нет яиц.

— Неважно.

— Вот что мне в тебе нравится Драко, ты стоишь на своем до конца, и, если задумал что-то, добьешься любыми средствами. Так или этак. В наших делах это немаловажно.

— В наших? — оживился Малфой. — Значит, ты согласен помочь мне?

— Да погоди ты, — отмахнулся Флинт. — Вот принесу я тебе, к примеру, заказ на зелье. Сварить его — плевое дело, если умеешь огонь под котлом разжигать и считать до десяти. Проблема в другом.

— Ингредиенты?

— В точку. Половина ингредиентов запрещенные, и ни один лавочник, даже если ты пьешь с ним по пятницам эль и на пару тискаешь девок, тебе их не продаст. Срок изготовления зелья — три дня, достать ингредиенты — твой геморрой. Возьмешься?

Драко медленно поднял руку, подзывая официантку.

— Веселящей воды, сэр? — затараторила она, подскочив к столику. — Кровавого эля? Золотисто-игристый коктейль?

— Огневиски.

— Минуточку.

Он терпеливо дождался, пока принесут заказ и, выпив одним глотком неразбавленный Огденский, сжал всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не поморщиться.

— Возьмусь.

Огневиски жег глотку так, что наворачивались слезы.

— Закуси хоть, — сжалился Флинт.

— Я говорю — возьмусь!

— Да понял я, не ори. Переночевать-то есть где?

— Найду.

Флинт швырнул на стол галлеон и, подозвав официантку, сунул вторую монету в вырез ее платья.

— Благодарю, сэр, — засмеялась она. — Вы точно больше ничего не хотите?

— Не сегодня, крошка.

Подойдя к камину, он закинул руку Малфою на плечо.

— Я подумаю, — фальшиво-ласково произнес он. — И, если что, дам знать.

А про себя подумал: «Завтра же сбежит к мамочке».

Малфой зло уставился на него, словно мысли прочитал, и процедил:

— Я буду ждать, Маркус.

_**Малфой-мэнор, девятнадцать часов назад.** _

Стоило признать, девушка была привлекательной. Чувственные губы, точеный породистый нос и бесконечные ноги. Одна в чулке, вторая — голая.

— Ты его сын? — она бесцеремонно разглядывала ввалившегося в родительскую спальню Драко. Кажется, он хотел попросить у отца денег, но, увидев на расхристанной постели незнакомую девицу, напрочь забыл обо всем.

— Похож. Присоединишься?

Шлюха. Отец притащил в дом дешевую шлюху.

— Пошла вон, — прошипел Драко, до боли в костяшках сжав дверную ручку.

— Лю-у-уциус, — капризно протянула она, выгнув спину. — Твой сын мне хамит.

Драко мог закрыть глаза на многое. Он хладнокровно наблюдал ссоры родителей, нередко перераставшие в магические дуэли. Домовики потом по кусочкам собирали разбитые вазы и расколотые зеркала. Он прекрасно понимал, что ночные отсутствия отца никак не связаны с работой, а мама тоже изменяет ему — назло, но не вмешивался. Для него они всегда оставались любящими родителями. Нарцисса потакала всем его капризам, а Люциус безоговорочно оплачивал счета. Его подпись на чеке означала: Малфои могут позволить себе все и берут только лучшее.

Лучшее? Бред.

Малфои ебут дешевых шлюх.

Драко мог закрыть глаза на многое, но от вида полуголой девки, развалившейся в постели, где спала мама, у него сорвало крышу.

— Убирайся отсюда!

Он рванулся к кровати, намереваясь стащить девку на пол и швырнуть в камин, но его руку перехватила крепкая ладонь.

— Прекрати истерику.

Бедра Люциуса были замотаны полотенцем. По груди стекали капельки воды, мокрые волосы разметались по плечам.

— Вышвырни ее отсюда, отец!

— Ты мне приказываешь, Драко? Я не ослышался?

Люциус присел на кровать и собственническим жестом погладил девицу по щиколотке.

— Это мой дом, если ты забыл. И я буду делать в нем все, что захочу, не спрашивая ничьего разрешения. Твоего — уж точно.

— Это и мой дом! И я не желаю видеть здесь твоих девок. Борделей тебе мало?

— Выйди отсюда, — голос Люциуса заледенел. — И впредь, если хочешь, чтобы я и дальше платил за все твои прихоти, стучись, прежде чем войти.

— Да я больше кната у тебя не возьму! — запальчиво бросил Драко. — Девке своей плати.

— Как угодно, — Люциус неприятно улыбнулся. — Только позволь поинтересоваться, на что ты собираешься жить? На какие средства будешь поддерживать тот уровень комфорта, к которому привык?

— Заработаю.

— Тебе сколько лет, мальчик? — хихикнула девица. — Кто тебя возьмет на работу?

— Заткнись! — Драко выхватил палочку. — Еще одно слово, и я…

— И не забудь об ограничении на магию, — равнодушно перебил его Люциус. — Это здесь, в мэноре, ты мог колдовать, как тебе вздумается. А за пределами поместья одно неосторожное заклинание грозит дисциплинарным взысканием. Удачи в поисках работы. Вакансии можешь поискать в списках для сквибов.

Драко в бешенстве хлопнул дверью.

Швырнув порох в камин, он пробормотал первое, что пришло в голову и очутился в мрачной гостиной. Железный рыцарь, одиноко ржавеющий возле стены, неприветливо скрипнул забралом.

— Драко?

Винс неуклюже сбежал по лестнице и расплылся в улыбке:

— Здорово, что решил заглянуть ко мне. А то я тут помираю от скуки.

Малфой медленно повернул голову, оглядываясь. Вспышка ярости угасала, и на ее тлеющих угольках проступала реальность: выщербленные каменные плиты пола, высокий сводчатый потолок с ошметками паутины и галерея древних портретов. Это был особняк старухи Крэбб, куда родители безжалостно ссылали Винса каждое лето. У бабки (или прабабки, Драко точно не знал) были своеобразные представления о воспитании благородных юношей чистой крови. Она давала внуку полную свободу действий, искренне полагая, что отпрыскам родовитых семейств положено все, закрывала глаза на мелкие, но далеко не безобидные шалости, вот только из поместья не выпускала ни на шаг. «Я за тебя отвечаю, Винсент, — безапелляционно прерывала она нытье внука. — Шкодничай тут, домовики починят».

Крэбб покорно сидел в бабкином особняке все каникулы, дурея от безделья и вседозволенности, и неожиданному визиту приятеля обрадовался несказанно.

— Старуха дома? — спросил Малфой, стряхивая сажу с рукава мантии.

— Куда она денется, — фыркнул Винс.

— Она не будет против, если я поживу у тебя несколько дней?

— Конечно, нет!

Малфой и сам знал, что проблем не возникнет. Бабка в дела Винса не лезла, а значит, здесь можно отсидеться и спокойно подумать, как быть дальше.

_**Особняк миссис Крэбб, 2 часа спустя.** _

Трудности независимой жизни начались уже за ужином. Винс, ничуть не заботясь о манерах, глодал огромную баранью лопатку, щедро нашпигованную чесноком, миссис Крэбб хлебала ядовито-зеленого цвета бульон, от одного вида которого у Драко отшибало аппетит напрочь. Он вяло ковырял какой-то сомнительный салат, с тоской вспоминая куриные крылышки под сложносочиненным соусом и тающие во рту блинчики, подаваемые в Малфой-мэнор. Раньше Драко послал бы Винса с его бабкой подальше и отправился ужинать в приличное заведение, куда время от времени его водила Нарцисса. Вот только в карманах не было ни кната, а сказать официанту «счет пришлите отцу» он по понятным причинам не мог.

— Как поживает Люциус? — нарушив затянувшееся молчание, поинтересовалась миссис Крэбб.

— Благодарю, хорошо, — вежливо отозвался Драко.

— И слава Мерлину.

Старуха отодвинула тарелку и промокнула губы салфеткой.

— Я очень рада, что ты дружишь с Винсентом, дорогой, — она ласково улыбнулась. — Этому оболтусу стоит многому у тебя поучиться.

— Бабушка! — возмутился Крэбб. — Чего это я — оболтус?

— Помолчи, — старуха раздраженно махнула на него рукой. — Посмотри, как Драко держится за столом, а ты ведешь себя как тролль. Выпрями немедленно спину и прекрати чавкать.

— Началось, — скривился Крэбб.

— Избаловала я тебя, — сокрушенно вздохнула бабка. — Смотри, Винсент, не возьмешься за ум, закончишь, как этот ваш, — она презрительно скривила губы, — капитан.

— Маркус? — удивленно переспросил Драко. — А что с ним?

— Ничего хорошего. Видела я его на днях… Лучше бы не видеть. Сорил деньгами в «Дырявом котле» в компании каких-то типов, к которым ни один добропорядочный чистокровный волшебник близко бы не подошел. Тьфу.

Миссис Крэбб зашарила по карманам длинной вязаной кофты и вытащила портсигар с фамильным вензелем на крышке.

— Вот откуда у этого пройдохи деньги? — она изящно взмахнула палочкой, высекая искру, и затянулась. — Экзамены завалил, родители из дома выгнали. А он своим девкам эльфийское вино покупает по десять галлеонов за бокал.

Мысли в голове Малфоя закрутились в бешеном хороводе. Маркус без аттестата и родительской поддержки смог ухватить удачу за хвост. Минус на минус дал плюс. Интересно, как?

Он торопливо доел остатки салата.

— Очень вкусно, миссис Крэбб, большое спасибо.

— На здоровье, дорогой. Как насчет партии во взрывающиеся карты, мальчики?

— Ты опять будешь жульничать, — отказался Винс. — И вообще у нас дела. Отстань.

_**Съемная квартира в Змеином переулке, вечер субботы.** _

Маркус Флинт распрощался с детством на одиннадцатом году жизни, когда родители внезапно объявили о разводе. Оставив ошалевшего от такой новости сына наедине с утыканным свечами ореховым тортом и письмом из Хогвартса, они активно занялись устройством личной жизни — мать на континенте, отец в борделях Лютного переулка.

Пережив лето, Маркус с любопытством шагнул на платформу девять и три четверти и отправился в Хогвартс с трехмесячным багажом самостоятельной жизни.

Учиться ему не понравилось. Но толпой сияющих долбоебов, еще не стянувших с переносицы розовые очки, оказалось легко управлять, и первокурсник Флинт, уже отстоявший первый раунд против жизненных невзгод, авторитет в школе завоевал легко.

Из дома его, разумеется, никто не выгонял — все это были сплетни. Отцу, накрепко подружившемуся с огневиски, было глубоко плевать, какие у сына оценки в аттестате, и есть ли этот аттестат вообще. Пшик на счете в Гринготтс и дважды заложенное поместье Маркуса особо не разочаровали. Он оставил отца вместе с его проблемами и размашисто шагнул в новую жизнь — без аттестата, без денег, но с взвинченной выше хогвартских башен самоуверенностью и кое-какими связями.

Ступени его карьерной лестницы были скользкими, шаткими, но Маркус, шагая наверх, умело уворачивался от аврорских ступефаев и пригласительных билетов в Азкабан в один конец.

Малфой понятия не имел, куда лезет. Деньги ему, видите ли, понадобились… Люциус, если узнает, в какие дела втягивают его ненаглядного наследничка, заавадит Маркуса без раздумий и сожалений, а Нарцисса воскресит и убьет еще раз с особой жестокостью.

Та еще семейка.

— И чем же тебе не угодили Малфои?

По полу скользнула тень, причудливо изломанная пламенем свечей, и с Маркуса словно струей Агуаменти смыло уверенность и самодовольство.

— Господин Бартоломео, я же просил… — пробормотал он, стирая Тергео выплеснувшийся на мантию эль.

Просить господина Бартоломео было бесполезно. Он появлялся, когда ему вздумается, взрезая, как паутину, магические запоры с дверей и камина, и бесцеремонно вторгался в мысли. Так, походя.

Маркус поднялся навстречу гостю, незаметно затолкал под кровать одинокий грязный носок и вымученно улыбнулся:

— Стаканчик эля?

Бартоломео покачал головой.

— Сядь, Маркус. Есть разговор.

Он подался назад, чтобы опереться о каминную полку, и его профиль на секунду мелькнул в мутном овале зеркала. Маркус вдруг подумал, что, если бы «Ведьмополитен» вздумал поместить колдографию Бартоломео на обложке, тираж поднялся бы вдвое. Он не завидовал, нет. Нельзя испытывать зависть к человеку с взглядом безумца и маниакальным желанием всем и всюду демонстрировать свое превосходство.

— Я принес тебе серьезный заказ.

Маркус слушал, мрачнея с каждой секундой, а когда Бартоломео закончил, хмуро заметил:

— Один я это не потяну.

— Так подбери людей, — Бартоломео мягко повел плечами, выпрямляясь. — Как ты понимаешь, мы убиваем двух книззлов разом, так что и оплата будет двойная. Своим людям заплатишь столько, сколько сочтешь нужным.

— Мне надо подумать, — Маркус допил остатки эля одним глотком и взмахом палочки отправил пустой стакан на стол, где стояла початая бутылка.

— У тебя нет на это времени. В понедельник утром мой заказчик отправляется на континент, и работа должна быть выполнена. Не подведи меня, Маркус.

Бартоломео изящно взмахнул полой мантии и исчез.

— Мордредовы яйца, — выругался Флинт.

Подойдя к окну, он рывком поднял раму и достал сигареты.

Люди у него, конечно, были, но не для таких скользких дел. Нужен был кто-то, не имеющий представления о криминальной иерархии магического Лондона, нужен был человек, для кого он, Маркус Флинт, непререкаемый авторитет.

Что там Малфой трепал о своих Превосходно?

Маркус спешно загасил элем остатки совести и здравого смысла. Деньги тебе, значит, нужны, хвастливый засранец? Вот и заработай.

Ухмыльнувшись, он старательно представил упругие сиськи шалавы-соседки — давала она всем без разбора, но давала с чувством и толком — и продиктовал послание Патронусу.

Список его дурных дел не уместился бы на двадцатидюймовом пергаменте мелким почерком, так какая нахрен разница?

_**Особняк миссис Крэбб, это же время.** _

Библиотека была единственным местом в особняке, куда Винс не заглядывал ни разу. Книжки осточертели ему еще во время учебы, и на каникулах он справедливо от них отдыхал.

— Чего ищем, Драко? — Винс с хрустом надкусил краснобокое яблоко и тоскливо посмотрел на ряд стеллажей — старых, пыльных и абсолютно неинтересных.

— Что-нибудь, что поможет нам обойти запрет.

— Какой запрет?

— На использование магии несовершеннолетними, придурок, — раздраженно прошипел Малфой.

— А, — понятливо протянул Винс. — Так бы и сказал. Только вряд ли у бабки есть что-то такое.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь?

Можно подумать, брал в руки хоть один фолиант и обсуждал потом его содержание с бабкой за чаем. Литературный кружок и его постоянные члены — мистер и миссис Крэбб.

Очень смешно.

— Так где моя бабка, — хмыкнул Винс, — и где несовершеннолетние. Ей уже лет восемьдесят как этот запрет никуда не упирается.

— А мне упирается, — Малфой упрямо двинулся к ближнему стеллажу и вытащил наугад потрепанный фолиант. — Еще как упирается. Так что заткнись и ищи.

Спустя час, он, перепачканный пылью и паутиной, рухнул в кресло и уставился на разбросанные по полу стопки книг как на личных врагов. «Домоводство для волшебников», «Магические диеты», «Модные шляпки для современных ведьм», «Книззлы — наши друзья», неизвестно как затесавшийся среди этой белиберды «Квиддич сквозь века», любовные романы и прочая дамская хрень — вся эта макулатура не имела ни малейшего отношения к ловким путям обхода неправильных законов.

— Ну, хочешь, я у бабки денег попрошу? — предложил Винс. — Она даст.

— Ты не понимаешь! — Драко взвился с кресла и пнул подвернувшийся под ноги ни в чем не повинный кулинарный томик. — Я сам должен заработать деньги. Понимаешь? Сам!

Хотелось бросить все к Мордреду и немедленно аппарировать в приличный бар. Выпить вина за десять, нет, двадцать галлеонов за бокал. Поесть нормальной еды. И швырять, небрежно швырять на стойку золотые монеты, чтобы знали: он — Малфой и может позволить себе все.

Хотелось человеком себя почувствовать, а не сидеть тут среди пыльных завалов литературного дерьма.

В нависших над библиотекой сумерках сквозили безысходность и тлен.

— Поздно уже, Драко, — опять заныл Винс. — Давай я домовиков позову, чтобы прибрались тут…

— Да твои домовики… — начал было Малфой и вдруг резко замолчал, напрочь забыв все, что хотел сказать.

С подоконника спрыгнул жирный котяра-патронус и выгнул спину, царапнув призрачным когтем паркет.

— Если ты еще не сбежал к мамочке, — мявкнул кот голосом Флинта, — дуй ко мне. Есть работа.

_**Съемная квартира в Змеином переулке, некоторое время спустя.** _

— Нет, — с плохо скрываемым ужасом заявил Флинт, едва завидев Крэбба. — Только не он.

— Почему нет? — Малфой перешагнул порог, огляделся. — Винс — мой друг. И ему тоже нужны деньги.

Теперь, когда с финансовых горизонтов начал спускаться тленный туман, он плевать хотел на чье-то мнение, если оно идет вразрез с его собственным. Даже если это мнение потенциального работодателя.

— Рассказывай, что делать надо.

Маркус Флинт никогда не был силен в предсказаниях. На уроки Трелони он захаживал редко, в суть предмета не вникал, а после того, как предрек профессору скорую смерть от алкоголизма, был с позором изгнан, и тайны стеклянного шара и кофейной гущи так и остались для него тайнами.

Но сейчас на Маркуса снизошло озарение. Глядя, как топчется в коридорчике Винс, он отчетливо увидел свое ближайшее будущее — в багровых отблесках аврорских мантий и перечеркнутое зеленой молнией Авады господина Бартоломео.

— Что делать? — глухо спросил он. — Подойти к камину. Взять из банки летучий порох и сказать: «Домой». Понятно?

— Чего ты завелся? — нахмурился Малфой. — Думаешь, Винс подведет? Он, между прочим, СОВы нормально сдал.

В отличие от некоторых.

— Я это, — Крэбб неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. — Пойду. Вдруг бабушка проснется…

— Стоять! — прикрикнул на него Малфой. — Бабка твоя проспит до утра. Я ей сонного зелья в чай подлил.

Крэбб тяжело вздохнул.

— Маркус, — негромко позвал он. — Ты это… извини меня за биту. И вообще. Я не подведу, честно. Ты только скажи, что делать надо. Я буду стараться.

— Будет стараться, — подтвердил Малфой и украдкой подмигнул Винсу.

Флинт только рукой махнул.

— Ладно, слушайте, — он рассек воздух палочкой, на стол упала замызганная пожелтевшая карта. — Внимательно слушайте, два раза повторять не буду. Литтл-Уингинг, — Маркус ткнул палочкой в какую-то точку на карте. — Маггловский городишко, неподалеку от Лондона. На его окраине есть склад, хорошо спрятанный, разумеется. Наша задача отыскать этот склад, вскрыть и найти одну очень ценную вещь.

— Литтл-Уингинг? — переспросил Малфой.

— Ну, да, — Маркус раздраженно посмотрел на него. — Ты что бывал там?

— Нет.

— Тогда какого…

— Поттер.

— Что — Поттер?

— Поттер живет в Литтл-Уингинге.

— При чем здесь Поттер? — взорвался Маркус. — Ты думаешь, он подрабатывает сторожем на этом складе? Да твой Поттер стрижет газон у своих родственничков, дрочит на маггловских телок и знать не знает ни о каких складах.

— Поттер — не мой, — огрызнулся Малфой. — Плевать я на него хотел.

— Маркус, — подал голос Винс. — Мы должны украсть эту ценную вещь?

— Все украдено до нас, — Флинт ухмыльнулся. — Мы просто вернем вещь ее настоящему владельцу.

— Маркус, — не сдавался Винс. — А почему владелец не обратился в аврорат? Почему он пришел к тебе?

— Так, — Флинт окончательно вышел из себя. — Еще один идиотский вопрос и — камин, порох, домой.

Малфой незаметно пнул Винса по лодыжке и сделал страшное лицо.

— Я могу отправиться в Литтл-Уингинг прямо сейчас, Маркус, — заявил он. — Активирую поисковые чары…

— …и через пять минут получишь письмо с уведомлением об исключении из Хогвартса, — перебил Флинт. — Забыл о запрете?

Малфой прикусил губу.

— И что нам делать? — глухо спросил он. — Как обойти этот проклятый запрет?

— Легко, — Флинт выдержал паузу, самодовольно разглядывая помрачневших приятелей. — Вам нужны другие палочки. Палочки взрослых волшебников.

— Одолжишь свою?

— Ну уж нет, — Флинт покачал головой. — Палочки добудете сами. В субботний вечер в Лютном переулке шатается много нетрезвого сброда. Дадите по башке, отберете палочку и — Конфундус.

— А нельзя сразу Конфундус? — с надеждой спросил Винс.

Флинт выразительно посмотрел на камин.

— Мы все поняли, — поспешно заверил его Малфой. — Считай, что палочки уже у нас есть. Что дальше?

— Добудете палочки, отправляйтесь спать. Завтра днем отправитесь в Литтл-Уингинг, отыщете склад. Оденьтесь по-маггловски, чтобы не привлекать внимания.

— Я днем не смогу, — хмуро заявил Винс. — Бабка не отпустит.

Флинт закатил глаза.

— Я один справлюсь, — Малфой предпринял отчаянную попытку исправить положение. — Или Гойла с собой возьму.

— Гойлу тоже нужны деньги? — голос Флинта был полон сарказма. — Голодает, бедняга? Впрочем, бери. Нам в любом случае понадобится еще человек. На склад пойдем мы с тобой, и лучше будет, если этот придурок, — он кивнул на Винса, — снаружи останется не один.

Крэбб облегченно выдохнул.

— Ну, что стоим? — Флинт, услышав про Гойла, вроде как подобрел. — Топайте в Лютный и без палочек не возвращайтесь.

_**Литтл-Уингинг, воскресенье около двух часов дня.** _

Литтл-Уингинг оказался еще хуже, чем Драко себе представлял. Вдоль улицы тянулся ряд уродливых домишек, к их углам лепились мелкий кустарник и клочки коротко стриженной травы. Ни фонтанов с прохладными серебристыми струями, ни мраморных статуй, ни буйства красок волшебных растений. Ни павлинов.

Сплошная серость и убогость. Поттеру только здесь и жить.

На окраине ветер заигрывал с флюгерами, гонял по лужам мутную рябь и дул, казалось, со всех сторон. Драко и Гойл покрутились возле старой заправки, заглянули в паб и двинулись в сторону пустыря.

Возле ворчливо поскрипывающих качелей троица магглов примерно их возраста устроилась на пикник.

— Эй, Билл, — одна из девчонок, заметив Гойла, стремительно вскочила на ноги и двинулась к ним. — Ты куда пропал?

— Билл? — Малфой с подозрением посмотрел на приятеля. — Я чего-то не знаю?

— Драко, да ты что, — растерянно пробормотал Гойл. — Я эту дуру впервые вижу.

— Я тебе звонила вчера… ой… — маггла близоруко сощурилась. — Кажется, я ошиблась, извини. Но ты выглядишь точно как Билл.

«Так же по-идиотски», — мрачно подумал Малфой.

Флинт, неожиданно оказавшийся знатоком маггловских шмоток, наколдовал Гойлу худи с аляповатым принтом и драные джинсы.

Удивленный Гойл хотел было залатать прорехи Репаро, но Флинт пресек его попытки испортить венец дизайнерской мысли.

— У магглов так модно, — заявил он.

От маггловской моды Драко отказался наотрез и заявил, что пойдет в своем костюме. Маркус оглядел его с головы до ног и заметил, что в такой одежде магглы его возраста ходят только на похороны. Драко ответил, что если это будут похороны Поттера, то он ничего не имеет против.

— Вы не местные? — девчонка заинтересованно уставилась на Малфоя.

— С чего ты взяла?

— Хотите вишневого пирога? — к ним подтянулась вторая маггла — рыжая, с усыпанным веснушками лицом.

Третья девчонка, невысокая, пухлощекая, застенчиво улыбалась за спинами подруг.

И вот на это Поттер дрочит?

— Пошли вон отсюда, — Малфой выхватил из кармана палочку и крепко сжал рукоятку в кулаке. — Конфундус.

Магглы молча развернулись и начали собирать свои пожитки.

Палочка работала.

Вчерашняя вылазка в Лютный прошла на удивление удачно. Драко заприметил нетрезвого господина, одиноко спавшего прямо на ступеньках какого-то бара, и, преодолевая страх пополам с отвращением, вытащил палочку из кармана его мантии. Потом они долго и быстро бежали, а когда остановились отдышаться, Винс заявил: «Щас, один момент, прогуляюсь за угол». Драко подумал, что это он от испуга, но Винс вернулся довольный и продемонстрировал аж два трофея. «Вторая для Грега», — пояснил он.

Драко зажмурился, ожидая вопиллера из Министерства, но, видимо, Винс сделал все, как надо. А что там произошло за углом, он знать определенно знать не хотел.

— Ты зачем их прогнал? — Гойл с тоской смотрел вслед вишневому пирогу. — Пожрали бы…

— Маггловское? — скривился Драко. — Не о том думаешь. Забыл, зачем мы здесь? — он дернул приятеля за рукав худи. — Посмотри туда.

У кромки леса, за чахлыми, еще не возмужавшими елками, плавно покачивалась в воздухе белесая дымка. На мгновение она замерла, подернувшись искрами, и за куцыми верхушками мелькнуло что-то похожее на треугольную крышу.

— Вроде, сарай какой-то, — неуверенно предположил Гойл. — Драко, ты думаешь, это оно?

— Надо проверить.

Проверять было страшно. Мордред знает, какими неприятными сюрпризами окружен этот проклятый склад. В голове совершенно не к месту мелькали отрывистые картины: домовики, шустро сервирующие стол, умиротворяющее потрескивание поленьев в камине и опахала павлиньих хвостов за окном.

Как же хорошо было дома.

— Идем, — зло бросил Драко и зашагал к елкам.

— Может, ну ее, эту проверку? — бубнил Гойл, едва поспевая за ним. — Драко, ну чего там смотреть? Склад это, склад. Так и скажем Флинту — нашли, пусть дальше сам… — от того, как его голос сорвался на фальцетный визг, Драко понял: что-то не так.

А через секунду застыл, лихорадочно пытаясь вытащить палочку из кармана.

Через пустырь прямо на них огромными скачками мчался пес. Или оборотень. Или еще какая-нибудь нечисть — Драко со страху не разобрал. Удушливая волна тисками сдавила горло, в глазах потемнело. Отчаянный Ступефай, выпущенный наугад, однако, достиг цели: пес резко затормозил, проехавшись задними лапами по траве, и протяжно взвыл.

Драко смотрел в его омерзительно-злые глаза, черные как сердце Морганы, не в силах отвести взгляд, словно был под Империо. Пес не нападал, но угрожающе скалил клыки и скреб лапами землю, недвусмысленно давая понять: к складу он их не подпустит.

— Проклятая тварь, — Драко осторожно сделал шаг назад, пес не пошевелился. — Уходим, — скомандовал он Гойлу, изо всех сил пытаясь держать лицо. — Раз эта хибара так охраняется, значит там есть, что скрывать.

_**Змеиный переулок, 10 часов вечера.** _

— Мордредовы яйца.

Незнакомый тип в дешевой, изрядно поношенной мантии остановился возле Малфоя и сощурил глаза. Он был небрит, помят, и от него за милю несло огневиски.

— Да это никак сынок Люциуса, — хохотнул тип, оттягивая нагрудный карман. — Ты только посмотри, Билли, сынок Люциуса Малфоя трется на нашей улице со своими друзьями-придурками.

Из кармана высунулся корявый прутик с крошечными карими глазками и, зло зыркнув на Драко, нырнул обратно.

— Шел бы ты отсюда, — заявил тип. — К своим павлинам. Очень советую.

— Я не нуждаюсь в советах какого-то нищеброда, — холодно парировал Драко. — Проваливай вместе со своим лукотрусом.

— И язык такой же поганый как у отца, — с удовлетворением отметил тип. — По Люциусу уже давно скучают дементоры в Азкабане, и ты, я смотрю, туда же по кривой дорожке…

Драко в бешенстве выхватил палочку, но Гойл, чуть подвинув его, шагнул вперед и ткнул кулак типу под дых.

— Иди проспись.

— Сво-о-олочь, — всхлипнул тот, оседая. — Я аврорам вас сдам, негодяи малолетние…

— Палочку лишний раз не свети, — шепнул Гойл Драко. — Маркус же говорил.

Маркус тролль знает где шлялся, опаздывая уже на полчаса, а Змеиный переулок, продуваемый колючим злым ветром, был не самым приятным местом для ожидания. В голове Драко все назойливее вертелась мысль: их попросту кинули, но верить, что все закончилось, не успев начаться, отчаянно не хотелось. Он с ненавистью смотрел вслед пьяному типу, и руки так и чесались запустить ему в спину какое-нибудь проклятье.

— Может, случилось чего? — подал голос Винс.

— Откуда я знаю? — огрызнулся Драко. — Ждем еще пять минут и уходим, — наконец решился он.

Не торчать же тут до ночи под насмешками местных пьянчуг.

От громкого хлопка аппарации он невольно вздрогнул и облегченно выдохнул, увидев Маркуса. Тот криво улыбнулся и вдруг, пошатнувшись, начал оседать на землю.

— Помоги, — прошептал он.

Из груди его торчала рукоятка ножа.

Драко сглотнул вязкую горечь и отчетливо представил, что он должен сейчас сделать: отправить Патронуса в Мунго и свалить как можно скорее. Не хватало еще разбирательств с аврорами, которые непременно нагрянут сразу после колдомедиков.

— Я сейчас, — пробормотал он, стараясь не смотреть на тоненькую струйку крови, стекающую по подбородку Маркуса. — Сейчас, потерпи.

Вытащив из кармана палочку, Драко вдруг замер.

«Кто возьмет тебя на работу, мальчик? — смеялась в его голове девка, развалившаяся на родительской постели. — Ты без своего отца — никто. Пустое место».

Злость обожгла отчаянным Инсендио, притупила страх.

— Тащите его в дом, — коротко приказал он притихшим приятелям и наклонился к Маркусу. — Слышишь меня? Дверь открой.

Кровеостанавливающее зелье нашлось на полочке в ванной. Большой пузырек, почти десять унций, предусмотрительно выставленный на видное место.

— Я понятия не имею, сколько надо принять, — вылив зелье в стакан, Драко поднес его к губам Маркуса. — Знаешь дозировку?

Тот кивнул и, мучительно скривившись, выхлебал половину.

— Меня вырубит сейчас, — прохрипел он. — Поэтому коротко: работу надо сделать.

— Ты с ума сошел? — Драко вскочил с табурета. — Мы не сможем без тебя!

— Сможете. Я объясню, а ты слушай и не перебивай.

— Маркус, нет!

— Да.

Рукоятка ножа медленно ползла вверх, окровавленное лезвие виднелось уже на полдюйма.

— Слушай, Малфой, и запоминай. Я оставил портал, ярдах в пятидесяти к северу от склада, возле поваленной сосны. Башмак старый, разберетесь, — Маркус заскрежетал зубами, стиснув кулаки, и грязно выругался. — Склад вскроете так, — вскинув указательный палец, он расчертил воздух витиеватым узором. — Запомнил? Долби дверь, ищи слабое место. Должно сработать. На складе найдешь молочные зубы китайского дракона. Слышишь, Малфой? Пойдешь один, Крэбб с Гойлом пусть страхуют тебя снаружи. Потом склад взрываете нахер и — к порталу. Он активируется в двенадцать, должны успеть.

— А если у нас не получится? — Драко смотрел на него в упор.

— У тебя же Превосходно по заклинаниям, — Маркус попытался ухмыльнуться и снова скривился от боли.

— А если ты сдохнешь? — голос Драко истерично зазвенел. — Давай я вызову колдомедиков, а своему заказчику ты завтра все объяснишь.

— Не надо никаких колдомедиков, Малфой, ты не понимаешь. Если завтра утром у меня не будет этих проклятых зубов… мне конец.

Нож выскользнул из раны и с глухим стуком упал на пол.

— Двести галлеонов, — Маркус закрыл глаза и тяжело задышал, — каждому.

Рука его соскользнула с груди и безвольно свесилась вниз.

— Он умер? — шепотом спросил Винс.

— Дрыхнет, — фыркнул Гойл. — Проспит до утра и будет как новенький.

— Вы все слышали, — Малфой пристально смотрел на приятелей. — Что скажете?

— Двести галлеонов на дороге не валяются, — Гойл был странно спокоен, словно каждый день грабил и взрывал преступные склады. — Я в деле.

— Думаю, до двенадцати бабка точно не проснется, — отозвался Винс. — Я тоже в деле.

— Тогда, — Драко придвинул к столу табурет и уселся на него, — давайте решать, что делать с оборотнем, который охраняет склад.

_**Окраина Литтл-Уингинга, половина одиннадцатого.** _

Никакой это был не оборотень, обычный пес. Он жрал мясо так яростно-жадно, как будто его сто лет не кормили.

Драко безоговорочно отмел в сторону капканы, растяжки и прочие ловушки — пес-охранник вряд ли купится на дешевую обманку. А вот сожрать свежую вырезку не откажется ни одна тварь. Драко лично нашпиговал каждый кусок сонным порошком и теперь терпеливо ждал, глядя в темные злые огоньки собачьих глаз.

Огоньки, наконец, потускнели, пес сонно рыкнул и завалился на бок.

— Бегом! — скомандовал Драко. — У нас мало времени.

Люмос рассек темноту пустыря, осветил кромку леса. Склад, никем не охраняемый, вырос прямо перед ними — квадратный каменный домик с железной дверью.

Неприступная крепость.

Драко казалось, он все делает правильно — резкое движение вверх, вниз полукруг и изящный росчерк в сторону. Где там слабые места?

Их не было. Дверь равнодушно впитывала в себя заклинания и выплевывала назад мелкие искры, с шипением гаснущие в сыром воздухе. Драко выругался и от бессилия ударил кулаком по железу. Содранные костяшки тотчас засаднило, а дверь неожиданно завибрировала и раздался еле слышный сухой щелчок, будто кто-то повернул в скважине ключ.

Драко вдруг вспомнил подсмотренную однажды сцену: Нарцисса в отчаянной попытке вскрыть личный сейф Люциуса разрезала запястье и капнула крови на дверцу. Получилось у нее или нет, он так и не узнал — в комнату вошел отец и разразился скандал.

— Она хочет крови, — устало произнес Драко. — Дверь.

Гойл молча закатал рукав, чиркнул палочкой по запястью и приложил руку к замочной скважине. Дверь заскрипела и нехотя распахнулась.

— Отлично, — Драко заглянул внутрь и осветил Люмосом убегающую вниз каменную лестницу. — Оставайтесь здесь, я пошел.

Очень хотелось взять с собой Гойла. Или хотя бы Винса. Драко осторожно переступил порог и неприязненно поморщился: в складе пахло плесенью, застарелой пылью и почему-то травами.

Внизу, как ни странно, было сухо и относительно чисто. Вдоль стены громоздились ящики, чуть дальше — сваленные в кучу мешки. Напротив темнели грубо сколоченные полки, заваленные всяким барахлом: коробки, фиалы, бумажные пакеты. Драко развязал тесемки одного из мешков и с удивлением обнаружил упругие кочаны китайской жующей капусты — ценнейшего ингредиента для лечебных зелий.

Склад краденого, значит? С каких, интересно, огородов стащили? Под неласковым британским солнцем жующая капуста не росла, но выглядели кочаны так, будто только что с грядки. Ну, Маркус…

Драко повернулся к стеллажам. Беглого осмотра хватило, чтобы понять: их бессовестно обманули. Дурное предчувствие остро кольнуло под ребрами, по венам разлилась мутная желчь страха.

Он был полным идиотом, когда слепо поверил Маркусу.

Наверху глухо скрипнула дверь.

— Быстрее! — сдавленный крик Гойла эхом отскочил от стен. — У нас проблемы.

Кто бы сомневался.

Драко вскинул палочку:

— Акцио, молочные зубы китайского дракона!

Прижимая к груди мешочек с драгоценным ингредиентом, он рванулся наверх — в пугающую неизвестность и с размаху окунулся в ливень, остервенело хлеставший еловые ветки.

За тонкими стволами мелькали вспышки заклятий, и с одного взгляда было ясно: дело дрянь. Винс валялся на траве в тусклом облаке Протего — недоступный для заклинаний, но абсолютно бесполезный. Гойл каким-то чудом сдерживал натиск двоих — взрослых, хорошо обученных боевых магов, явно недовольных вторжением в склад.

Уходить к порталу нельзя. Гойл не продержится долго, а потом под Империо расскажет все.

Или под Круцио.

Драко сделал глубокий вдох и шагнул к пустырю. Надо поднять Винса, втроем у них есть шанс прорваться…

Грудь обожгло так, что дыхание перехватило, и Драко, потеряв опору под ногами, повалился на мокрую кочку. Ладони скользнули по траве, чавкнула грязь, и кто-то грубо ухватил его за отвороты пиджака:

— Что ты делал на складе, гаденыш?

Незнакомец навис над ним так близко, что Драко мог пересчитать каждую мелкую язвочку на изъеденном драконьей оспой лице.

— Молчишь? — под кадык ткнулось острие палочки.

Драко выгнулся, судорожно забился, захлебнувшись собственным криком. Казалось, сотни раскаленных ножей пронзили тело, подожгли каждую клеточку изнутри. И сразу же стало холодно, словно со всех сторон обложили льдом — пытаясь справиться с колотившей его дрожью, Драко не сразу понял, что боль исчезла. Колдун вдруг выронил палочку и с крайним изумлением на лице рухнул рядом. Где-то на краю ускользающего сознания мелькнули ботинки — грязные и изрядно поношенные, а потом Драко накрыла темнота.

***

— Живой?

По рассеченной щеке Гойла стекала тоненькая струйка крови. Он сидел на земле, его бледное измученное лицо искажалось в свете пламени.

— Что… — Драко попытался подняться и болезненно охнул — все тело ломило.

Ноздри забивал запах гари. Над обломками склада полыхал огонь, ливень никак не мог погасить его.

— Здорово ты уложил этого, — Винс подхватил Драко подмышки, помог подняться. — А мы с Гойлом вырубили второго и взорвали склад. Можешь идти?

Обезображенный оспой колдун неподвижно лежал чуть поодаль. Драко понятия не имел, жив он или нет, но на всякий случай швырнул в него Обливейт. Туманное облачко заклинания скользнуло по воздуху и мягко растворилось в разметавшихся по земле волосах.

Живой.

— Надо уходить, — Гойл, ухватившись за тонкий ствол чахлого деревца, встал на ноги. — У нас почти нет времени.

— Да, — Драко сунул руку за пазуху, — Надо идти к порталу.

И замер, похолодев. Мешочка в кармане не было.

— Мордредовы яйца! — он засветил Люмос, выхватывая тусклым светом клочья примятой травы и выкрикнул истерично: — Ищите, чего вы встали? Кажется, я выронил эти проклятые зубы!

Они обшарили каждый дюйм крошечной полянки поисковыми чарами, вывернули карманы валявшегося в отключке колдуна, пытались призвать мешочек Акцио — тщетно.

— Надо уходить, Драко, — стуча зубами от холода, повторил Гойл. — Портал активируется через пять минут, можем опоздать.

Надо уходить, все правильно. Если они не успеют к порталу, выберутся из этой маггловской дыры тролль знает когда.

«Не принесешь проклятые драконьи зубы — мне конец» — вдруг отчетливо произнес в голове Драко Маркус Флинт.

Страшный и бесславный конец Маркус вполне заслужил. За вранье. Вот только вернуться с пустыми руками Драко не мог. Не из-за придурка-капитана. И не из-за двухсот галлеонов уж точно.

Ботинки эти дурацкие — не привиделись же ему.

— Идите, — сказал он.

— А ты? — Винс изумленно уставился на него. — Куда ты собрался?

— Идите, — упрямо повторил Драко. — Я закончу работу и вернусь.

— Ты уверен, что справишься? — с сомнением спросил Гойл.

— Уверен. Идите же.

Драко повернулся и быстро зашагал через пустырь.

Вмешаться в их схватку и стащить мешочек с драконьими зубами в Литтл-Уингинге мог только один человек.

Гарри, мать его, Поттер.

_**Литтл-Уингинг, Тисовая улица, половина первого ночи.** _

Толстый маггл загораживал своей тушей дверной проем, его маленькие поросячьи глазки смотрели на Драко негостеприимно и зло. Маггла можно было понять: ночные визиты малоприятны и могут вызвать лишь раздражение.

Тем более если потревоживший сон незнакомец держит в руках волшебную палочку.

— Чего тебе нужно? — рявкнул маггл.

— Мне нужен Гарри Поттер.

Физиономия маггла побагровела.

— А, так ты такой же ненормальный, — он испуганно-зло покосился на палочку. — Вон из моего дома немедленно!

— Только после того, как поговорю с Поттером! — Драко не намерен был отступать.

Толстяк вдруг насмешливо хмыкнул:

— Думаешь, я боюсь эту штуку в твоей руке? Тебе нельзя колдовать здесь, так вот. И ты ничего мне не сможешь…

— Еще как смогу, — Драко ткнул палочкой в рыхлый живот маггла. — Я совершеннолетний и могу колдовать, где хочу. Прочь с дороги!

Толстяк растопырил пятерню, словно хотел вытолкать незваного гостя взашей, но безвольно опустил руку и попятился.

Это была полная и безоговорочная капитуляция.

— Я… — просипел он, — сообщу, куда следует. Тебя вышвырнут из этой вашей школы для ненормальных!

— Хогвартс я окончил в прошлом году, — беззастенчиво солгал Драко, входя в дом. — Не трудитесь.

Обстановка была на редкость убогой. Дешевая мебель, непонятный уродливый ящик на тумбочке, безвкусные картины на стенах. Теперь понятно, откуда у Поттера любовь к нищебродам. Травмирован с детства безденежьем и дурным маггловским вкусом.

— Малфой?

Поттер стоял на лестнице, безо всякого интереса глядя на школьного неприятеля.

— Что ты здесь забыл?

— Надо поговорить.

— Да? И о чем же?

— Не при них, — Драко мотнул головой в сторону дядюшки и маячившей за его спиной тощей магглы в ночной рубашке.

Поттер негостеприимно молчал, бросая на притихших родственников странные взгляды, потом кивнул:

— Иди за мной.

И потопал вверх по ступенькам.

Драко никогда не бывал в Азкабане, но был уверен: тюремные камеры куда просторнее поттеровской комнаты. И уютнее.

— Как ты живешь здесь? — он брезгливо оглядел незаправленную кровать, втиснутый между окном и шкафом письменный стол. — С этими ужасными магглами?

— Нормально живу.

Держит лицо, молодец. И хрен он отдаст то, что стащил. В рыжем семействе затесался драконолог, так что Поттер наверняка в курсе, сколько стоят эти молочные клыки. Ну, или догадывается.

Не отдаст по-хорошему. И по-плохому тоже.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — Драко сел на краешек кровати и состроил страдальческое лицо. — Отец выгнал меня из дома, и я вынужден был искать работу.

Поттер косо смотрел на него и, похоже, не особо верил.

— Я устроился… курьером. Ну, ты же понимаешь, ограничение на магию. Так вот, когда я нес заказ, на меня напали. В общем, если я завтра утром не принесу заказчику то, что у меня украли, — Драко выдержал скорбную паузу, — мне конец.

— Все это очень печально, Малфой, но при чем здесь я?

— Ты же был там! Был и все видел!

— С чего ты это взял?

— Да у тебя волосы до сих пор мокрые!

— Ну и что? Я принимал душ.

Вот гриффиндорская сволочь. Врет и не краснеет.

— Послушай, Поттер, — Драко резко сменил тон на миролюбиво-нейтральный. — Я тоже могу помочь тебе.

— Не думаю, что нуждаюсь…

— Да ты послушай. Я живу сейчас у Винса. Точнее, у его бабки. В особняке куча свободных комнат, полдюжины домовиков и огромный парк. И — главное — там можно колдовать без проблем.

— К чему ты клонишь? — Поттер расцепил скрещенные на груди руки и одернул футболку.

— Если я попрошу, миссис Крэбб с удовольствием возьмет над тобой опекунство до конца каникул. Мы можем играть в квиддич и все такое.

«Дам тебе в загонщики Винса, может, останешься без башки».

— Или ты хочешь торчать в этой маггловской дыре до сентября, стричь газон и… И вообще.

— Нет, — честно признался Поттер. — Не хочу.

От его волос пахло дождем и лесом. Душ, как же. Наглое вранье.

Драко глубоко вдохнул.

— Вернешь драконьи зубы?

— После того, как ты расскажешь мне правду. Курьеров не пытают, Малфой. Что на самом деле произошло на пустыре?

Драко молчал, прикидывая варианты. Незамысловатая цепочка: Поттер-Дамблдор-Визенгамот-Азкабан просматривалась довольно четко. Но с другой стороны, кто несколько раз потрошил кабинет Снейпа? Кто устраивал в Выручай-комнате подпольные собрания? Для кого законы Хогвартса не писаны?

Поттер может очень ему пригодиться в дальнейшей работе, и хрен с ним, что Гриффиндор.

Драко подошел к окну, несколько секунд бесцельно пялился во двор и наконец решился.

— Мы ограбили и взорвали склад контрабанды. И ты, нравится тебе или нет, соучастник. Любители применять нехорошие заклинания теперь ищут и тебя. Понимаешь, куда ты влип, когда стащил мешочек с зубами?

— Понимаю, — спокойно ответил Поттер.

— Но есть и положительная сторона, — Драко неожиданно улыбнулся. — Эта работа хорошо оплачивается. И еще, — он решил разыграть козырную карту и добавил со всей теплотой, на которую был способен. — Спасибо, что помог. Если бы не ты… Тот колдун убил бы меня. Каким заклинанием ты его оглушил?

— Камнем, — сказал Поттер, расписываясь тем самым в своей причастности. — Какие заклинания? Запрет же.

_**Съемная квартира в Змеином переулке, утро понедельника.** _

Просыпаться после убойной дозы Кровеостанавливающего Маркус не пожелал бы врагу. Морщась от тянуще-вязкой мигрени, он подтянул к груди сползшее одеяло и поежился. Мышцы ломило, а под левой лопаткой тоненько зудело непонятное беспокойство.

Что-то не так.

Маркус поднялся с кровати, спустил ноги на пол и вдруг замер, шкурой ощутив чужое присутствие.

В кухне негромко звякнуло, словно кто-то неаккуратно поставил стеклянную бутылку на стол, и в больной голове тотчас дробными градинами заплясали догадки. Господин Бартоломео? Авроры? Придурок-гоблин, с которым вчера они в «Саламандре» не поделили певичку? Шерил… Сирил… Маркус даже толком не помнил, как ее зовут. Да и пела она так себе, но дурная привычка тискать всех девок, что попадали под руку взяла свое. Хозяина «Саламандры», с которым Шерил-Сирил, по слухам, спала, Маркус всерьез не воспринимал, из боевых заклинаний гоблин владел разве что Протего. Кто ж знал, что ревнивый придурок по-маггловски подло кинется на него с ножом?

Из-за своей дурости он завалил серьезное дело. Маркус досадливо скрипнул зубами, борясь с подкатившим приступом тошноты. Мерлиновы подштанники, как же теперь выкручиваться перед господином Бартоломео?

В трясущейся руке палочка ходила ходуном — сейчас бы хлебнуть Бодроперцовой настойки, да отлежаться до полудня... Пошатываясь, Маркус добрел до двери и отер пот со лба.

— Выспался?

Драко поставил на стол недопитую бутылку сливочного пива и облизал губы.

На столе лежал бумажный пакет с пончиками, сахарная пудра рассыпалась по клеенке. Две бутылки пива, огрызок яблока и плитка шоколада — Маркус несколько долгих секунд пялился на этот натюрморт, чувствуя, как нарастает ощущение неправильности и скосил глаза в сторону. Возле стены стоял перетянутый веревкой чемодан с гриффиндорским вензелем на крышке.

— Это что? — хрипло спросил он.

Вместо ответа Драко достал из кармана увесистый мешочек и швырнул его на стол.

— Молочные зубы китайца, — небрежно пояснил он. — Тридцать шесть штук.

— А…

Невысказанные вопросы застряли на языке. Маркус трясущимися руками развязал тесемку и высыпал на стол драконьи зубы — белоснежные, блестящие, как на подбор.

— Будешь пересчитывать? — с сарказмом поинтересовался Малфой.

— Так вы все-таки сделали это?! — Маркус сглотнул вязкую слюну, чувствуя, как лицо начинает гореть от давно позабытого чувства стыда.

Они справились. Стащили зубы. Вот тебе и Превосходно по заклинаниям.

— А ты сомневался?

В ванной вдруг тоненько зажурчала вода, кто там был — Гойл или придурочный Винс, Маркуса не волновало. Главное, мелюзга жива-здорова, и зубы — вот они родненькие, тридцать шесть штук, один к одному.

Господин Бартоломео будет доволен.

— Это на складе что ли прихватили? — Маркус кивнул на чемодан и наклонился над столом, аккуратно ссыпая зубы в мешочек.

— Не совсем, — отозвался Малфой. — У нас возникли кое-какие проблемы.

— Позже, — отмахнулся Маркус.

Надо по-быстрому отправить мелюзгу по домам и привести себя в порядок. Выпить Бодрящее зелье, прибраться, принять душ наконец, чтобы господин Бартоломео не морщил презрительно свой аристократический нос.

— Ты не понял, — голос Малфоя внезапно заледенел. — Из-за твоей дурости и вранья у нас возникли серьезные проблемы.

Это был не каприз, не пустая павлинья заносчивость — Маркус, очнувшись от зубной эйфории, разглядел наконец свежие ссадины на костяшках, пятно крови на грязном манжете и словно с размаху наткнулся на странно-жесткий взгляд Драко.

— Проблемы? — фальшиво-беспечно переспросил он. — Все решим, а сейчас…

— Доброе утро, Флинт, — послышался за спиной смутно знакомый голос.

Маркус резко повернулся, и слизеринские флаги, взметнувшись под россыпью зачарованных звезд, позорно сменились на желто-алые. Привычный мир рухнул на грязный, давно не мытый пол маленькой кухни, издав напоследок угрожающий львиный рык.

— Поттер?!

Маркус лихорадочно сгреб со стола мешочек с зубами — не отдаст никому: ни Дамблдору, ни аврорам, или кого там очкастый придурок сюда притащил…

— Расслабься, капитан, — явно наслаждаясь его молчаливой истерикой, протянул Малфой. — Поттер мне помог и теперь он с нами.

— Помог?! — поперхнувшись, с трудом выдавил из себя Маркус.

Зашибись.

— Что, тролль побери, произошло в Литтл-Уингинге?

Малфой рассказал. Даже если и привирал по привычке, даже если поделить все услышанное на два, мелюзге однозначно досталось. Но — справились. И даже память стерли, услышав про Обливейт, Маркус довольно хмыкнул.

Поттер… да хрен с ним. Если сразу не сдал, то и не сдаст. Надо только замазать его сразу и крепко, чтобы не соскочил. Но аккуратно.

Самое главное, у него, Маркуса, алиби. Про драку в «Саламандре» наверняка все уже в курсе, а то, что склад вскрыли школьники, никому и в голову не придет.

Кажется, госпожа Фортуна снова повернулась к нему лицом и даже сделала изящный реверанс.

_**Особняк миссис Крэбб, вечер понедельника.** _

Вдоль стены, увешанной сковородками, полотенцами и прочей кухонной ерундой, выстроились домовики. В тощих лапках — баночки с пряностями, на мордочках — благоговение и чистый незамутненный восторг.

Малфой, спустившийся вниз, чтобы потребовать чаю, недоуменно остановился посреди кухни и сглотнул слюну. Восхитительный аромат жарящегося мяса и специй разом напомнил ему о лучших временах. Так пахло в мэноре по большим праздникам, когда Люциус, намереваясь в очередной раз поразить гостей, нанимал лучших лондонских поваров.

На огромной сковороде, окутанный радужным облачком заклинания, мягко шкворчал стейк. Выстроившиеся как на параде домовики томно вздыхали в такт.

Командовал парадом Гарри Поттер.

— Немного орегано, Твинки, — весело попросил он, и мелкий, видимо, самый младший домовик, тотчас метнулся к нему, надувшись от важности.

— И щепотку прованских трав, Блинки.

Толстая домовиха, отлепившись от стены, проворно раскрыла перед ним свой мешочек.

И когда это он успел выучить их имена? Драко своих-то домовиков вечно путал, только Добби-паршивца и помнил.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить, Потти, — хмыкнул он как можно равнодушнее.

Гарри обернулся и одернул фартук.

— Поттер, — спокойно, но твердо поправил он. — Раз уж у тебя язык не поворачивается называть меня по имени, то — Поттер.

Драко спорить не стал. Во-первых, Поттер — гость и гость нужный, а во-вторых, стейк, приправленный орегано, был восхитителен.

— Надеюсь, это съедобно, — буркнул он.

— Не беспокойся, я умею готовить, — заверил Поттер. — Правда, раньше всегда готовил по-маггловски, ну, у тетки. Всегда хотел попробовать с помощью магии.

— Ах, Мерлинова борода, какой аромат, — в кухне появилась миссис Крэбб и зашаркала к плите. — Гарри, дорогой, мне не терпится попробовать кусочек.

— Еще пару минут, — Поттер ловко взмахнул палочкой, взрезая золотистую корочку стейка, — и можно подавать.

Старуха хлопнула в ладоши, домовики, похватав тарелки, помчались в гостиную сервировать стол. Драко хмуро поплелся следом. «Дорогой Гарри», похоже, очаровал тут всех, не успев появиться.

Снейпа на него нет.

***

— Ошень вкушно, — довольно прошамкал Винс, вытирая губы салфеткой. — Ба, отрежь мне еще кусок.

— Не смей говорить с набитым ртом! — одернула его старуха. — Мерлин, что за манеры?

Она стыдливо покосилась на Гарри, но тот, не замечая ничего вокруг, украдкой смотрел туда, где манеры были на высоте. Малфой держал приборы так, словно родился с ножом и вилкой в руках: аккуратно отрезал маленькие кусочки, подносил ко рту и неторопливо с достоинством жевал.

Как на приеме у Министра.

— Не пережарил? — наконец не выдержал Поттер. — Специй в меру?

— Предпочитаю итальянские травы, — снисходительно ответил Малфой. — А вообще сойдет.

Поттер вздохнул. Он и представить не мог, что Малфой едва сдерживается, чтобы не отбросить приборы и не начать есть стейк жадно, большими кусками, как Винс. Потому что «вкусно» было не то слово. Лондонские повара должны были посыпать головы пеплом и бежать на стажировку к Гарри Поттеру, вот только знать об этом лохматому очкарику было совсем не обязательно.

— Госпожа, — писклявый голосок домовихи прервал кулинарные размышления Драко. — У нас гости, госпожа.

— Прекрасно, — оживились старуха. — Немедленно проводи в гостиную, у нас есть восхитительный… — она покосилась на пустой поднос, с которого Винс только что увел последний кусок стейка и, вздохнув, велела подавать чай.

— Не будем вам мешать, — Драко поспешно поднялся из-за стола — не хватало еще слушать сплетни пожилых матрон — и неожиданно замер с растерянной улыбкой на лице.

— Мама?!

— Дорогой! — Нарцисса метнулась к нему, стиснув в объятиях. — Как это чудовище посмело выгнать тебя из дома?

— Все в порядке, мам, — Драко безуспешно пытался высвободиться. — Мы просто немного повздорили, и я решил погостить у Винса.

— А синяк? — Нарцисса цепко взяла сына за подбородок, с тревогой разглядывая лицо. — Он что, ударил тебя?

— Квиддич, мам, — отмахнулся Драко.

— Квиддич? — Нарцисса хищно огляделась по сторонам, словно хотела найти в гостиной бладжер и наказать. — Кларисса, дорогая, — она шагнула к старухе и взяла ее руки в свои, — надеюсь, мы не сильно тебя стеснили?

— Ну, о чем ты говоришь, — миссис Крэбб мягко усадила Нарциссу на стул. — Я всегда рада видеть друзей Винса в своем доме. Чаю?

— Нет-нет, мы немедленно отправляемся домой.

— Мама.

Драко произнес это тем самым тоном, на который никогда не знал отказа.

— Лето, мама. Каникулы. Я Гарри пригласил, ну ты же знаешь, он живет у магглов, никакой магии и все такое…

— Гарри? — Нарцисса уставилась на притихшего Поттера. — Нет, ну я, конечно, рада, что вы подружились…

— И я не готов пока к встрече с отцом, — безапелляционно закончил Драко.

— Люциусу сейчас не до тебя, — Нарцисса раздраженно стянула тонкие шелковые перчатки и швырнула на стол. — У него какие-то проблемы, все утро ругался через камин, а потом к нему пришел этот мерзкий Эйвери, и они заперлись в кабинете. Кажется, случилось что-то серьезное.

— Кто такой Эйвери?

— Проходимец, — фыркнула миссис Крэбб.

Нарцисса все-таки осталась на чай. Домовики принесли вполне приличный пудинг, заказанный у Фортескью, и следующие полчаса Драко терпеливо выслушивал недовольство матери по поводу мутных отцовских дел, потом разговор перешел на немецкую кухню «ах, в Баден-Бадене совсем не умеют готовить устриц», а когда дело дошло до парижских шляп, не выдержал.

— Мам, нам спать пора.

— Спать? — Нарцисса достала из кармана изящные золотые часики на цепочке. — Но еще нет девяти.

— Гарри привык рано ложиться, — не моргнув глазом, солгал Драко. — У магглов так принято.

— А… ага, — поспешно заверил Поттер, получив пинок по лодыжке.

— Никакого квиддича, — Нарцисса царственно поднялась из-за стола.

После долгих наставлений, которые, казалось, никогда не закончатся, она всучила отнекивающейся миссис Крэбб мешочек с галеонами «это для мальчиков, дорогая» и шагнула наконец в камин.

_**Ночной клуб «Тыква», это же время.** _

— Это приличное заведение, мистер, — оскорбился тролль-охранник, едва взглянув на протянутый сикль. На поясе тролля болталась узловатая дубинка, вполне успешный, если верить слухам, аналог Ступефая.

Маркус вздохнул и вытащил из кармана галлеон.

В гардеробной с него содрали три: «в шляпе нельзя, это приличное заведение, сэр», энергичная администратор — еще пять. Отдельные кабинеты в «Тыкве» оказались платными. Маркус заказал грог и, тщательно задернув драпировку за упорхнувшей официанткой, тихо выругался. Он терпеть не мог дурацкие пафосные клубы, где деньги уходят не пойми куда, но Малфой-паршивец наотрез отказался идти в «Саламандру».

Мордред бы побрал эти приличные места, девять галлеонов мантикоре под хвост.

Сложившаяся ситуация Маркусу категорически не нравилась. Неясная тревога, преследовавшая его целый день, не улеглась, не утонула в бокале грога и по-прежнему тоненько зудела под левой лопаткой. Нельзя было связываться с Малфоем. Да, выбора не было, но все равно нельзя.

«Отдам деньги и отправлю к павлинам», — твердо решил Маркус, раскрывая меню. Аппетита не было, но не хотелось упускать возможность поесть нормальной еды — когда еще забредет в приличный кабак.

— Я бы порекомендовал фаршированную утку. Рыбу здесь не умеют готовить совершенно, но утка весьма неплоха.

Маркус сжал пальцами враз остывший бокал. Надо же, он думал стихийные выбросы остались в далеком детстве.

— Господин Бартоломео?

— Бутылку эльфийского семьдесят пятого года, — невозмутимо потребовал Бартоломео у подскочившей официантки, — и, — он вопросительно глянул на Маркуса, — утку?

— Эльфийское только семьдесят шестого, — виновато сообщила официантка.

— В семьдесят шестом был неурожай, — парировал Бартоломео. — Несите грог, раз уж ваши погреба так бедны.

— Утку, — покорно согласился Флинт.

— Ты, верно, думаешь, какого хрена? — ласково улыбнулся Бартоломео, ослабляя застежку мантии.

— Я… — Маркус смутился. — Я не…

— Мне понравился, — неожиданный визитер на секунду замешкался, подбирая слово, — стиль. Да, именно стиль. Грамотно, четко и, не побоюсь этого слова, изящно. Мне не терпится узнать, — он чуть подался вперед и понизил голос, — кто выполнил работу, пока ты валялся нашпигованный зельями, как утка яблоками. Утром у меня не было времени на расспросы.

— А вы не знаете? — съязвил Маркус.

— Ну, что ты, — отверг его укоры Бартоломео. — Я уважаю личное пространство.

Скрывать смысла не было, все равно узнает.

— Малфой-младший с приятелями, — буркнул Флинт.

— Что?!

Бартоломео откинулся на спинку диванчика и вдруг расхохотался — искренне, в голос.

— Маркус, Мерлин бородатый, как, скажи мне, в твою отбитую бладжером голову пришла мысль отправить на склад Драко Малфоя?

— У меня выбора не было! — разозлился Флинт. — Никто бы не согласился пойти против Эйвери, а Драко я ничего не объяснял, и вообще он сам напросился…

— При чем здесь Эйвери? — перебил Бартоломео. — Подожди, ты действительно считаешь, что склад принадлежал ему? — он опять расхохотался.

Флинту было глубоко наплевать, кому принадлежал этот проклятый склад. Он ломал голову, как избежать встречи господина Бартоломео с Малфоем — шкурой чувствовал, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Мало того, что один вернулся из Литтл-Уингинга со странным огоньком в глазах, так и другой, видите ли, заинтересовался. Какой к дракклам стиль? Малолеткам тупо повезло, но везение это может быстро закончиться. Флинту ли не знать.

— Мистер Маркус, — в кабинет заглянула администратор, — Молодой человек утверждает, что ему назначена встреча.

— Скажите ему…

— … что мы его ждем, — господин Бартоломео отложил приборы и промокнул губы салфеткой. — С нетерпением.

Флинт обреченно вздохнул.

— Вот деньги, — он швырнул на стол мешочек, когда Малфой и зачем-то притащившийся с ним Поттер вошли в кабинет. — Шестьсот галлеонов. Забирай и проваливай.

— Шестьсот? — Малфой без приглашений уселся на диванчик. — Ты пропускал уроки нумерологии, Флинт? Нас было четверо, значит ты должен нам восемьсот.

— Четверо? — Маркус так разозлился, что готов был кинуть в Драко каким-нибудь нехорошим заклинанием. — Вы пришли ко мне трое — ты, Гойл и Винс. А то, что вы где-то подобрали Поттера — ваши проблемы. Считаешь, что он помог? Так и плати ему из своего кармана.

— Если бы не Поттер, — Драко нехорошо прищурился. — Все мы и ты в том числе сидели бы сейчас в Азкабане. Так что плати и не выделывайся.

— Хрена с два!

Господин Бартоломео, с интересом наблюдающий за перепалкой, достал палочку и, наложив Заглушающие чары, потребовал:

— Достаточно.

— Вы еще кто такой? — Драко с негодованием посмотрел на него.

— Я тот, кто даст вам работу, мистер Малфой.

— Правда? И о какой работе идет речь?

— Вам интересно? Тогда сбавьте обороты и проявите уважение. Свои финансовые разногласия вы уладите позже, а сейчас поговорим о более серьезных вещах. Скажите, молодые люди, — Бартоломео обвел внимательным взглядом Драко и Гарри, — вы интересуетесь политикой?

— Разумеется, — Малфой вспомнил визиты в мэнор разных, в том числе приближенных к Министру людей и решил, что у него есть все основания так утверждать.

— Конечно, — кивнул Поттер.

Несложно было догадаться, что во время приватных бесед в кабинете Дамблдора мозги ему промыли основательно.

— Дело в том, что некая группа людей имеет определенное влияние на Фаджа, и все это может иметь печальные последствия, — господин Бартоломео покачал в руке бокал и сделал глоток. — Вас же волнует судьба магической Британии, не так ли?

— Мерлин, — не выдержал Флинт. — Какой Министр? Какая Британия? Они ж еще Хогвартс не окончили.

— В том и суть! — перебил Бартоломео. — Никому и в голову не придет подозревать в политических играх школьников. И, кстати, — он саркастически посмотрел на Маркуса. — Кто бы говорил про неоконченный Хогвартс.

— Что конкретно вы от нас хотите? — спросил Поттер.

— Мы должны дискредитировать лидера этой политической группы. Он должен упасть на глазах Министра в такую грязь, от которой ему никогда не отмыться.

Бартоломео говорил красиво, убедительно. Сколько в его словах было правды, один Мордред ведал, но через пять минут даже Маркус был твердо убежден в опасности, нависшей над Магической Британией в лице одного из чиновников Министерства.

— Грядущие реформы ударят в первую очередь по магглорожденным волшебникам, — господин Бартоломео выразительно посмотрел на Поттера. — Я не говорю уже об оборотнях, кентаврах и прочих магических существах.

— Но как нам добраться до него? — Поттер явно проникся и, судя по его виду, готов был прямо из «Тыквы» ринуться в бой. Гриффиндор, что с него взять.

— Все просто, — Бартоломео допил свой грог и перевел взгляд на Малфоя. — Скажите, Драко, давно ли вы навещали своего школьного приятеля Блейза Забини?

_**Особняк Забини, вторник, около шести вечера.** _

— Мы с ней случайно познакомились, — Блейз лениво взмахнул палочкой, в стакан с соком упали кубики льда. — Точнее, мать познакомилась, я, честно сказать, плевать хотел на это высокое искусство пополам с пьяными депрессиями.

— Она что — пила? — спросил Малфой.

— Ну, так говорят. Во всяком случае, когда мы впервые увидели Лукрецию, в руке у нее был бокал игристого. И полупустая бутылка на столе.

— Могу себе представить, — Малфой откинулся на спинку плетеного стула, закинул ногу на ногу, — Лукреция Грассо пьет в каком-то баре, не опасаясь ни папарацци, ни поклонников.

— Ну, это был не «какой-то» бар, — возразил Блейз. — Вполне приличное заведение. Да и охранников штук пять сразу вскинулись, когда мать узнала Лукрецию и направилась к ее столику.

— Не пустили?

— Ты недооцениваешь мою маму, — Забини широко улыбнулся. — Знаешь, что она сказала, наплевав на нацеленные на нее волшебные палочки? «Похоронить мужа ужасно, дорогая, я пережила это семь раз. Но это не повод топить свой талант в вине. И смею тебя заверить, что итальянское солнце по-прежнему яркое, море — теплое, и тебе давным-давно пора выбросить это ужасное траурное платье. Кстати, в бутиках Виареджо распродажа новой коллекции Фиорентино и Кавалли».

— Элоиза неподражаема, — рассмеялся Малфой. — И как отреагировала Лукреция?

— Разумеется, пригласила нас за свой стол. Минут сорок мама выполняла работу колдопсихолога, а потом они допили вино и отправились по магазинам, а у меня, слава Мерлину, появилась возможность сбежать на море.

— А кто такая эта Лукреция? — спросил молчавший до этого Поттер.

— Ты серьезно? — Блейз и Драко изумленно уставились на него.

— Ну, — Поттер смутился, — я понял, что какая-то знаменитость…

— Ты совсем деградировал у этих магглов, — Малфой укоризненно покачал головой.

— Лукреция Грассо — оперная дива, мировая звезда, — пояснил Блейз. — Она два года не появлялась на сцене, а сегодня ее первое выступление после такого перерыва. В нашем доме, — добавил он небрежно. — И, кстати, совершенно бесплатно.

— Здорово, — сказал Поттер.

— Вот это тебе повезло, — снисходительно хмыкнул Драко. — А ты еще ломался, дурак.

Честно говоря, выступление итальянской дивы, пусть даже с таким печально-романтичным бэкграундом, его ничуть не волновало. Блейз мог сколько угодно надуваться от важности, он даже представить не мог, с какой миссией заглянул к нему в гости школьный приятель.

— А, кстати, вы это как, — Забини взял недопитый бокал и указал им на Драко, потом на Поттера, — вместе?

— Появились общие интересы.

— Да? И какие?

— В области драконологии, — Малфой встал из-за стола и подошел к балконным перилам.

— Драконологии? — недоверчиво протянул Блейз. — Надо же. А я этих тварей недолюбливаю.

С балкона открывался изумительный вид: лужайка, опоясанная зарослями жасмина и золотоголовой форзиции, за ней самшитовые изгороди превращали сад в причудливый лабиринт, в самой дали, прячась за изгибами ив, виднелся берег пруда.

На лужайке суетились домовики. Блейз пригласил приятелей вниз и придирчиво прошелся вдоль белоснежных столиков, сервированных фруктами и вином. Потрогал охлажденные магией хрустальные графины, чуть подвинул плетеное кресло, стоявшее, по его мнению, не совсем ровно и, стащив из вазочки краснобокое яблоко, заметил:

— Чего-то не хватает.

— А что если… — Поттер неожиданно вытащил из кармана палочку и метнул незнакомое заклинание. Над сценой вспорхнул разноцветный рой бабочек и рассыпался в идеальную радугу-арку.

— Как мило, — послышалось за спиной.

Красивая женщина с блестящими темными волосами, собранными в замысловатый узел, величаво хлопнула в ладоши три раза.

— Рад, что вам понравилось, миссис Забини, — Поттер слегка смутился.

— Что ты, дорогой, — женщина негромко рассмеялась. — Фамилию Забини я носила, когда… Впрочем, неважно. Можешь называть меня просто — Элоиза.

— Да, — Поттер кивнул. — Как пожелаете.

— Лукреция слегка волнуется, — Элоиза поправила идеальный локон. — Конечно, петь она сегодня будет только для своих, но все же перерыв был таким длительным.

Судя по количеству столов, своих набралось немало. Домовики уже в третий раз отодвигали кусты, расширяя границы лужайки.

— Да ты романтик, Поттер, — хмыкнул Драко. — Надо же — бабочки.

— Нам нужно выбрать место, где мы будем сидеть, — Гарри проигнорировал его слова. — Мы должны видеть всех, а сами не мозолить гостям глаза.

— Наверное — там, — Драко неуверенно двинулся к крайнему ряду, но вдруг остановился, и взгляд его сделался неприязненно-жестким.

Он впервые увидел Лукрецию вживую так близко, и она поразила его своей некрасивостью и болезненной худобой. Жесткие черные волосы, небрежно разбросанные по плечам, крупный нос с горбинкой и широкий разрез рта делали ее похожей на хищную птицу. От Лукреции исходила какая-то странная магия — темная и неясная, как вечерний туман.

Если бы Малфой встретил эту женщину в Лютном, непременно аппарировал бы на другую сторону переулка.

Она медленно шла вдоль жасминовой изгороди, словно не замечая Драко и застывшего за его спиной Гарри. Неожиданно вскинула руки и, пробуя голос, пропела вдруг: «ла-ла-ла», осторожно взяв первую ноту и разом взметнувшись до переливчато-звонкого форте.

Жасмин вспыхнул розовым золотом, и нежное благоухание поплыло по воздуху, словно над кустами разлили унцию дорогих духов. Закатное солнце плеснуло румянцем на острые скулы дивы, стирая непривлекательность одним щедрым мазком.

— Вы друзья Блейзи? — слегка коверкая слова, спросила она. — Рада знакомству.

— Мы тоже, — Драко поперхнулся. — Очень рады.

— Невероятная, — выдохнул где-то над ухом Поттер.

Морок слетел, точно Агуаменти окатили.

— Мы сюда не рулады слушать пришли, — зло процедил Драко.

Дива, слава Мерлину, уже скрылась за поворотом.

— Думаю, нам стоит переждать прибытие гостей в особняке, — спокойно предложил Поттер, вновь игнорируя внезапную злость приятеля. — А когда все разбредутся по саду, смешаемся с толпой.

_**Квартира Маркуса Флинта, три часа назад.** _

«На хер мне все это надо», — тоненький вопль разума прервал вдруг наставления господина Бартоломео.

Вчера вдохновленный звоном монет и красноречием незнакомца в стильной мантии Драко без раздумий сказал: «Да». Утро, как это часто бывает, протрезвило, поубавило спесь, и даже завтрак, приготовленный Поттером, сомнения не развеял.

Кто вообще такой этот Бартоломео?

— Посредник, — пожал плечами Флинт.

— Давно ты с ним знаком? — нахмурился Драко. Его дико злило, что в определенные моменты балабол-капитан вдруг становился молчаливым привидением. Недоговаривал, привирал.

— Ну… — Флинт сделал вид, что вспоминает. — Не очень. Ты это… — он вдруг боязливо покосился на камин, — окклюменцию при нем применяй, если умеешь.

— Я-то умею, — Драко вскинул подбородок, но тут каминные часы пробили три, и в комнате повеяло сквозняком.

— Молодые люди, — из сумрачного угла послышался вкрадчивый голос. — Рад видеть. Но где же остальные ваши друзья, мистер Малфой?

Гойл утром прислал сову, что простудился в лесу и заболел, а Винс до вечера был невыездной. Бабка сторожила его как азкабанские дементоры.

— Впрочем, так даже лучше, — господин Бартоломео легко, одними губами улыбнулся. — Работу, которую я хочу предложить, лучше выполните вы вдвоем с мистером Поттером.

На стол легла новенькая цветная карта: самшитовый лабиринт с множеством тропинок и блекло-голубая клякса пруда в верхнем правом углу.

— Работа несложная, — Бартоломео любовно погладил карту ладонью, — если владеете заклинанием Акцио. Трудность в другом — уйти. Как только выполните то, что требуется, лабиринт превратится в ловушку. Ваша задача — выбраться к пруду, туда ведет только одна тропинка, не ошибитесь.

— Почему мы должны идти к пруду? — спросил Поттер.

— Все просто, аппарировать вы сможете только на берегу. Над лабиринтом к тому времени повиснет купол.

— Аппарировать? — Драко был неприятно удивлен. — Но мы еще не…

— Разумеется, я знаю, что вы не можете аппарировать на большие расстояния, — перебил Бартоломео. — На берегу вас будет ждать мистер Флинт.

— Двоих сразу? — недовольно поинтересовался Маркус, но тотчас сник под выразительным взглядом гостя. — Ладно-ладно, — неубедительно заверил он. — Притащу обоих.

— Как мы узнаем нужную тропинку? — Поттер был невозможно логичен и невозмутим.

— Вам нужно будет найти голубой кипарис — это знак, о котором мало кто знает. От него свернете налево и пробежите ярдов пятьсот. Ну, или чуть больше, границы сада вечером, я думаю, будут немного смещены.

«На хер мне все это надо».

Голос здравого смысла был незамедлительно подавлен отчаянно-непоколебимым упрямством. Драко понятия не имел, что и, главное, кому он пытается доказать. Отцу? Вруну-капитану? Самому себе? Самое разумное, что он сейчас может сделать — послать господина Посредника к тролльей бабушке и уйти к Винсу. Квиддич, полеты над поместьем, взрывающиеся карты и жареное мясо от шеф-повара Поттера — такими должны быть летние каникулы.

— Сколько вы нам заплатите за работу? — спросил Драко, глядя прямо в лицо господина Бартоломео.

— Пятьсот галлеонов каждому. Сотня — аванс. Рекомендую купить новые мантии, чтобы достойно выглядеть в приличном обществе.

Под звон ссыпаемых на стол монет господин Бартоломео исчез. Маркус ловко подбросил мешочек в руке и нехотя положил обратно.

— Малфой, ты ебанулся, — сказал он очень и очень серьезно.

_**Особняк Забини, семь часов вечера.** _

Брюнетка в блестящем лиловом платье споткнулась и едва не упала, вызвав тем самым оживление у компании солидных господ. К ней потянулись сразу несколько рук, но дама цапнула локоть невзрачного толстяка и томно ахнула в складки его шеи.

В брюнетке было прекрасно все: пятидюймовые каблуки, кружевная полоска чулка, кокетливо мелькнувшая в смелом разрезе, призывно-пухлые губы и бомбическая грудь.

Толстяк польщенно кашлянул, но не растерялся, предложил даме шампанского.

На сад уже опустился прохладный сумрак, на столах кое-где зажглись свечи, гости переговаривались, пили вино, негромко смеялись, и повсюду витало почти осязаемое предвкушение.

Лукреция появилась на сцене внезапно — и разом стихли цикады, ветер-шалун замер на кончиках листьев, и осторожно тронул струны невидимой скрипки маэстро смычок.

С первых нот над столами пронеслось восхищенное «ах!». Голос Лукреции манил, обольщал, зачаровывал — невзрачная женщина, стоявшая на сцене под аркой трепещущих бабочек, в один миг превратилась в прекрасную диву. Это была очень тонкая, но непомерной глубины магия, раскрывавшаяся неторопливо, как бутоны волшебных цветов.

Драко ни бельмеса не понимал по-итальянски, но, когда прозвучало проникновенное «L`amore della mia vita», воздух вдруг задрожал, покрылся паутиной мелких трещин и с треском взорвался на тысячу осколков.

Глаза ослепило палящее солнце, теплый ветер мазнул по лицу, взлохматил отросшие волосы. По бескрайней лужайке хотелось бежать, широко раскинув руки, хотелось взмыть на метле к небесам и мчаться наперегонки с облаками, хотелось упасть навзничь в траву и вдыхать пряный запах колдовских цветов.

Он затормозил у внезапно разверзшейся бездны, оглушенный шумом водопада и, замерев на краю, неотрывно смотрел на потоки летящей воды. Драко был не один, кто-то важный и очень-очень родной стоял за спиной. Его дыхание щекотало шею, от его близости плечи покрывались мурашками, а сердце сладко сжималось и бешено колотилось о ребра.

А еще Драко знал: стоит ему сделать шаг — тот, другой, непременно удержит, не даст сорваться в ревущую бездну, и до безумной дрожи хотелось проверить, так ли это, а еще больше — обернуться.

Вот только разрушить этот волшебный момент он решиться никак не мог.

— БРАВО!

Многократное эхо отскочило от мокрых камней, раздробило иллюзию, выдернув Драко под небо цвета индиго в шквал аплодисментов и криков восторга. Мутный дурман в голове вдруг прорезала мысль: они опоздали. Мерлин знает, сколько он был под чарами оперной ведьмы и что теперь делать, и где…

— Поттер! — прошипел Драко, с ужасом глядя в остекленевшие зеленые глаза с расширившимися зрачками. — Очнись, твою мать!

— Что… — Гарри с трудом разлепил губы и тяжело задышал. — Что это было, мы где?

Проклятая ведьма!

Малфой с трудом сдерживал подкатившую к горлу истерику.

— Нам надо… — он резко вскочил со стула и едва не упал — ноги были как ватные.

— В лабиринт, да, я помню. — Поттер тронул его за локоть. — Можешь идти?

— Да, — Драко сделал несколько осторожных шагов.

Лукреция взяла перерыв. Довольные гости разбредались по саду, оживленно переговариваясь, предвкушая второе отделение, и на двоих подростков никто не обращал внимания. Слава Мерлину.

Толстяка с его пышногрудой спутницей они заметили на краю лужайки. Дама цепко держала его в своих коготках, нетрезво хихикала, увлекая спутника в сторону лабиринта. Толстяк с удовольствием шел навстречу приятным приключениям, да и кто бы отказался на его месте? Сомнений, что такая сочная штучка утащит его не только в самшит, но и к мантикоре на рога, не оставалось.

Это была невероятная удача, но, с другой стороны, Драко определенно не хотел наблюдать, чем девица собирается заниматься с толстяком. Значит, надо спешить.

Лабиринт расползался по саду гигантским кальмаром — темные щупальца-тропинки вызывали противоречивые чувства: будь Драко один, не пошел бы в пугающую мглу ни за какие галлеоны.

— Люмос, — негромко произнес Поттер.

Блеклый луч заскользил по изгороди, и Малфой невольно выдохнул. Его вдруг отпустило, словно крохотный огонек зажег в нем надежду, что все получится.

Ярдов триста они крались за мягким цоканьем каблучков, а когда тропка начала расширяться, Поттер погасил Люмос.

— Они в беседке, — прошептал он еле слышно. — Мы можем подкрасться сзади, вряд ли нас заметят.

Драко и сам это понимал. Толстяк что-то бормотал с придыханием, звуки не удалялись. Точно в беседке.

Поттер аккуратно раздвинул палочкой переплетенные ветви. Впереди, ярдах в двадцати, белела беседка, освещаемая тусклым светом луны, справа виднелись темные треугольники изгороди.

— Акцио!

Палочка выскользнула из кармана толстяка и, проплыв по воздуху, оказалась в руке Поттера. Бесшумно, как две тени, злоумышленники обогнули беседку и метнулись к остроконечной изгороди.

— Далеко нельзя! — шепнул Драко. — Стой, давай здесь.

И тотчас горло сдавил страх — от того, что им предстоит сейчас сделать.

Поттер тоже был в замешательстве, держал палочку толстяка двумя пальцами и явно ничего не хотел.

Или не умел. Кто б его научил таким заклинаниям.

— Дай сюда,— Драко выхватил палочку, сделал глубокий вдох.

Практики у него, конечно, не было, только теория. Да и слушал он тетку вполуха, думая, что ему-то никогда не понадобится такое. Вот, пригодилось.

По земле полз черный большой жук. Драко навел на него палочку и собрал всю свою волю в кулак.

Мордред и Моргана, помогите.

— Империо.

Жук на секунду замер, потом вяло зашевелился, поворачиваясь то вправо, то влево, словно потерял ориентир. Вышло? Не вышло?

А через несколько невыносимо долгих секунд послышались хлопки аппарации.

— Непростительное заклинание! — прогремел над лабиринтом усиленный Сонорусом голос. — Зафиксировано Непростительное заклинание! Всем оставаться на своих местах!

Гарри выхватил из дрожащей руки Драко палочку и зашвырнул ее в кусты, в сторону беседки.

— Бежим!

Они помчались к центральной части лабиринта, подсвечивая дорогу Люмосом. В тусклом свете мелькнула ветка с мелкой синей листвой. Кипарис?

— Сюда! — Драко дернул Поттера за рукав мантии.

Налево. Он точно помнил, что нужно свернуть налево. Где этот проклятый пруд?

Легкие горели огнем. Драко жадно хватал ртом воздух, мысленно уговаривая себя, что надо потерпеть. Страх быть пойманными придавал сил, еще немного, ну же, ну…

Огонек Люмоса уперся каменную стену. Тупик.

— Нет!

Драко швырнул отчаянное заклинание, хватаясь за соломинку, что перед ними иллюзия. Холодный камень равнодушно выплюнул сноп мгновенно погасших искр. Самшитовая изгородь, скованная аврорскими чарами, также стояла намертво.

— Я не хочу в Азкабан.

Драко вжался в стену и до боли стиснул в кулаке бесполезную палочку.

— Я не хочу к дементорам! Поттер, слышишь меня? Сделай что-нибудь!

Совсем рядом послышался грубый мужской голос, заставивший на секунду поверить, что у них есть шанс:

— Эта ветка ведет в тупик. Надо поворачивать назад.

И второй, слегка сиплый, разбивший надежду вдребезги:

— Я видел, тут Люмос мелькал. Стоит проверить.

— Тсс, — Поттер приложил палец к губам и шагнул ближе. — Прости, но это единственный выход.

Он словно хлебнул Дурманящего отвара — таким безумным сделался его взгляд.

Первое касание губ было мягким и нерешительным. От неожиданности, от бурлящего внутри страха, Драко сжал пальцы на шее Поттера и подался навстречу. Поцелуй, неумело-отчаянный, жесткий и невыносимо сладкий вырвал мысли из головы, выжег панику, подломил и без того дрожавшие ноги, горячей патокой стек от сердца вниз.

Драко готов был бросить Империо и в авроров, только бы Поттер не разжимал рук.

— Чего там? — раздалось сиплое совсем рядом.

— Да ничего, — в грубом голосе мелькнули смешливые нотки. — Голубки милуются. Я же говорил, зря потеряем время.

— Тьфу.

Голоса удалялись.

Драко казалось, он снова в плену иллюзий — все это происходит не с ним, не наяву. Он проснется сейчас в своей мягкой постели, неторопливо позавтракает, любуясь с балкона на белых павлинов…

— Надо идти, — голос Поттера вытряхнул туман из головы. — Сюда могут придти другие авроры, не такие доверчивые.

Они быстро вернулись к центру лабиринта, и Драко зло дернул синюю ветку.

— Вот же кипарис. Почему тропинка завела нас в тупик?

— Я, кажется, понял, — Поттер шагнул вперед и витиевато расчертил палочкой воздух.

«Поисковые чары», — догадался Драко и прикусил губу от досады. Опять десять баллов Гриффиндору.

— Прогуливал уроки Травологии, Малфой? У кипариса не бывает листьев.

На противоположной стороне лужайки торчал из земли чахлый игольчатый кустик. Голубой-голубой в свете чар.

— А это тогда что? — Драко с силой тряхнул злосчастное деревце.

— А это — неведомая синяя хрень, — Поттер вдруг весело подмигнул ему. — Я тоже не учил Травологию. Списывал у Лонгботтома.

Они побежали по теперь уже точно верной тропинке, и через пару минут повеяло сыростью и прохладой. Самшитовые заросли резко оборвались, и ноги тотчас увязли в песке.

У самой кромки воды кто-то был.

— Флинт! — негромко позвал Драко и замер.

Это был не Флинт.

К ним бежала секс-бомба брюнетка, то и дело оступаясь на своих каблуках. Наклонившись, она сбросила туфли и рванула с подозрительной, совсем не женской скоростью.

— Где вас носит, вашу мать? — рявкнула красотка голосом Маркуса Флинта. — Долбоебы малолетние, я чуть не поседел!

Острый подбородок красотки округлился и покрылся щетиной. Глаза сузились, пышная грудь увяла, волосы остриг невидимый парикмахер-изверг.

— Быстро! — Флинт раскинул в момент возмужавшие руки. — Хватайтесь, мантикора вас забодай!

Драко вцепился в крепкий капитанский бицепс, и заорал что есть сил, затянутый в черную воронку аппарации.

Его крепко приложило задним местом об пол, Поттер брякнулся рядом и охнул.

— Только слово скажите, — Флинт наставил на них палочку. — Прокляну.

Ошалевший Драко смотрел, как капитан, матерясь, рвет тонкий шелк платья, сдергивает убитые стрелками чулки, кружевное — о, Мерлин! — белье, и истерично смеялся.

_**Особняк миссис Крэбб, полдень среды.** _

К позднему завтраку Поттер не спустился — проспал. Домовики, вдохновленные мастерством «сэра Гарри», приготовили вполне сносный жульен, но изнывающий от любопытства Винс ел вяло и без аппетита. Драко от расспросов хмуро отмахнулся и вообще был какой-то странный: весь завтрак молчал, витая в непонятных облаках.

Бабка тоже вела себя подозрительно. Все утро трепалась с кем-то через камин, кряхтя, потирала больную спину, но стоически подсыпала порох в огонь.

Винс с досадой понимал, что пропустил крайне интересные события и надеялся, что Малфой оттает, а бабка не удержится и растреплет все собранные в камине сплетни.

К чаю вместе с десертом принесли почту.

— Мерлин, что творится! — старуха, едва взглянув на первую полосу, возмущенно зашуршала «Пророком».

— Интересные новости? — враз оживился Винс.

— Бред, а не новости! Эту мерзкую лгунью Скитер давно пора сжечь вместе с ее Прыткопишущим пером!

— Прочитайте статью, миссис Крэбб, — внезапно попросил Малфой.

Старуха встряхнула газету, едва не порвав ее пополам.

«Вопиющий инцидент произошел вчера вечером на частной территории. Во время приватного концерта оперной дивы Лукреции Грассо один из гостей применил Непростительное заклинание с целью соблазнить невинную девушку. В интересах следствия имя подозреваемого не разглашается, известно только, что в данный момент он находится под домашним арестом».

— Под домашним арестом? — с удивлением переспросил Малфой. — Почему подозреваемого в таком тяжком преступлении не отправили в Азкабан?

— Потому что это мошенничество чистой воды! — фыркнула старуха. — Уж я-то знаю, — она погрозила непонятно кому узловатым пальцем.

— Что вы знаете, миссис Крэбб?

— Что дурачок Гидеон поплатился за свою жадность. Я утром говорила с Мелиндой, сестрой Беатрисы, чей муж потащился слушать эту итальянскую ведьму, и знаю все новости из первых уст. Девица эта сама висла на бедном Гидеоне весь вечер. Держу пари, что на невинности этой клейма ставить негде. Да дело и не в девице даже, — старуха махнула рукой.

— А в чем? — нетерпеливо спросил Винс.

— В деньгах, конечно, — миссис Крэбб вытащила портсигар и, явно готовясь к долгому обстоятельному рассказу, прикурила. — Дело в том, что Гидеон Бирнс получил свои каменоломни не совсем законно. Пятый супруг моей подруги Магды досиживал тогда последние дни в Министерстве и успел приложить руку к этой афере. Много лет Бирнс послушно платил, кому надо, а теперь, видать, жадность обуяла, не поделился. Конечно, его не отправят ни в какой Азкабан — вытянут деньги и замнут дело. Драко, дорогой, тебе нехорошо?

— Кажется, грибы были несвежими, — соврал Малфой первое, что пришло в голову.

— Что? — старуха затушила сигарету и поднялась из-за стола. — Не может быть. Блинки! — она торопливо зашаркала в сторону кухни. — Кто готовил жульен?

Драко обреченно выдохнул: их опять развели как детей. Никакой политики, только грязные финансовые игры.

Слава Мерлину, Поттер не слышал этот разговор. Узнай он правду, чего доброго кинулся бы со всей своей гриффиндорской дурью к господину Посреднику, и Мордред знает, чем бы это закончилось. Бартоломео при всем своем обаянии и напускной вежливости был опасен, как притаившаяся в камышах змея.

Выскользнув из-за стола, Драко скомкал «Пророк» и швырнул в камин.

Во избежание.

До вечера он старательно избегал встречи с Поттером. Наплел Винсу про плохое самочувствие и заперся в спальне, потом от скуки сбежал в дальнее крыло замка и битый час бродил по древней галерее, отмахиваясь от попыток портретов завести с ним разговор.

Мысли о том, что случилось вчера в лабиринте, не давали ему покоя. Нет, опыт у Драко, конечно, был — с девчонками и не только. Целоваться было интересно, забавно, иногда даже приятно, но такого взрыва эмоций не случалось еще никогда.

Драко жалел только о том, что все закончилось слишком быстро, и повторения, ясное дело, не будет. Поттеру пришлось его поцеловать, чтобы обмануть авроров, чтобы не попасть в Азкабан, чтобы не провалить все дело…

Или нет?

Драко выбежал из галереи и, прихватив в чулане метлу, отправился в сад. Нарезая круги над поместьем, он старательно гнал Поттера из своей головы, пытаясь думать о гонораре, о перспективах, которые откроет такая куча галлеонов, о красивых девчонках, танцующих в «Тыкве» и прочих приятных моментах.

Ничего у него, конечно, не вышло, и остаток дня Драко пребывал в лиричной тоске, старательно обходя кухню, где, судя по запахам, Поттер готовил ужин.

Старуха заявилась к нему в комнату с эльфийским эскортом.

— Меня беспокоит твое состояние, дорогой.

Она приложила ладонь ко лбу Драко, помахала палочкой, измеряя температуру и пульс, и покосилась на выстроившихся у дверей домовиков со склянками в тощих лапках.

— Может, отварчику?

— Ничего не нужно, миссис Крэбб.

— Что я скажу Нарциссе? — в голосе старухи мелькнули жалобные нотки. — Думаю, все-таки стоит послать сову в Мунго.

— Я здоров, — Драко с трудом удержался, чтобы не повысить голос. — Я спать хочу, миссис Крэбб. Спокойной ночи.

Старуха все-таки оставила склянки на прикроватной тумбочке и пригрозила, что, если завтра у Драко не появится аппетит, вызовет колдомедиков.

Сразу после ее ухода заглянул Винс.

— Спишь? — шепотом спросил он.

Драко сделал вид, что спит.

Когда все наконец угомонились, он выдернул из канделябра свечу и осторожно выскользнул в коридор.

Возле двери, прислонившись к стене, стоял Поттер.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — вздрогнув от неожиданности, прошипел Драко.

— Да я просто… — Поттер явно смутился. — Крэбб сказал, ты уснул, и я не стал заходить.

— Ты меня караулишь, что ли? Что ты вынюхиваешь у моей комнаты?

— Ничего я не… — неловко переступив с ноги на ногу, Поттер отлепился от стены. — Ты на ужин не пришел. Хочешь, сюда принесу?

— Неси, — разрешил Драко.

Вернувшись в комнату, он лихорадочно замахал палочкой: заправил постель, смахнул со стола пыль, зачем-то сменил рубашку и, придирчиво оглядевшись по сторонам, расставил статуэтки грифонов на полке в идеальном порядке.

Хандра слетела, как не бывало, и улетучилась без остатка, когда Поттер притащил поднос с едой. Кусок ростбифа, запеченные овощи, соусник и пузатый фарфоровый чайник, из носика которого шел пар.

— Только что заварил, — Поттер ловко расставил на столе чашки. — Я чаю с тобой выпью, если ты не против.

Драко сделал вид, что ему все равно.

Ужин при свечах с Гарри Поттером — этот нелепый сюр не привиделся бы ему ни в одном дурном сне. Драко молча резал ножом ростбиф на маленькие кусочки — вкусно, ммм да, очень вкусно. Сказать, что ли, спасибо лохматому?

Поттер смотрел, как он ест, не отводя глаз, даже когда прихлебывал чай.

— Что ты на меня пялишься? — не выдержал Драко.

— Да ничего… — Поттер на секунду отвернулся, но неожиданно дерзко вскинул подбородок: — Может, мне нравится на тебя смотреть.

Драко поперхнулся чаем.

— Я тебе что — девчонка?

— Нет, конечно, — Поттер подался вперед и поправил воротничок его рубашки. — Ты — лучше.

Они вскочили из-за стола одновременно и замерли лицом к лицу.

— Ты это зачем? — прошептал Драко, уже точно зная, что будет дальше.

Поттер поцеловал его, как вчера в лабиринте, только нежнее. Его пальцы пробежались по позвоночнику — Драко дернулся и застонал. В паху стало жарко, и этот жар растопил неловкость, застенчивость, ударил в голову сильней огневиски. Хотелось стянуть с Поттера футболку, застиранный маггловский ужас, огладить крепкие плечи, скользнуть пальцами по груди, ниже, по темной полоске на животе — и Драко не противился своим желаниям.

«Красиво, — думал он, неторопливо знакомясь с телом Поттера. — Ну да, квиддич».

И это была последняя связная мысль в его голове.

Он лихорадочно расстегнул пуговицы и скинул рубашку — ему тоже было что показать. Свечи, вдруг вспыхнув, погасли, и в темноте ощущения притупились, утратили яркость. Драко разочарованно выдохнул.

— Нет, — попросил он. — Оставь. Хочу на тебя смотреть.

— Как скажешь, — Поттер взмахнул палочкой. — Инсендио.

Он мягко подтолкнул Драко к постели, вынуждая лечь на спину, и навалился сверху, прижимаясь всем телом. Горячее дыхание опалило щеку, и от шепота «Хочу тебя» по телу прошла дрожь. Обжигающе-сладкие губы скользнули по шее, влажный язык шаловливо лизнул грудь — ниже, ниже, еще ниже — ах…

Драко не выдержал, повернулся на бок и, утонув на секунду в безумных глазах Поттера, сжал ладонью его каменно-твердый член. Погладил пальцем головку и неспешно двинул рукой.

— Еще… — Поттер выгнул спину и застонал. — Пожалуйста…

Приоткрыв рот, он облизал пересохшие губы и тяжело задышал. По его виску текла капля пота, Драко наклонился и слизал ее языком. Он смотрел и не мог насмотреться, как темнеет зеленая радужка, как подрагивают мелко ресницы, как искажается судорогой лицо Поттера, ловил каждый сорванный вздох и жадно поцеловал в губы, когда ладонь стала липкой.

Перекинув ногу, Драко ткнулся болезненно-напряженной головкой в растекшиеся по животу белесые капли. Медленно проехался вниз, вздрогнул всем телом и хрипло спросил:

— Мне долго ждать?

Поттер сжал дрожавшей после оргазма рукой его член, огладил задницу. Драко навис над ним, проваливаясь в сладкий туман. Бесстыжие пальцы раздвинули ягодицы, потрогали-покружили и настойчиво толкнулись вперед. Драко тряхнуло и вывернуло наизнанку, он сдавленно вскрикнул и упал, цепляясь за плечи Поттера.

Вторая волна мягко прокатилась по телу и медленно стихла. Драко сполз на бок и перевернулся на спину.

— Мы же это повторим? — прошептал он.

— Конечно, — Поттер наклонился и поцеловал его в губы. — Я умру, если мы не сделаем это снова.

***

Рассветное солнце обожгло горизонт, дохнуло теплом, разгоняя туман, щедро разбросало веселые блики на крыши домов в честь долгожданного праздника.

Литу, середину лета, отмечали с древних времен шумными ярмарками, обильным застольем и яркими, не потухающими всю ночь кострами. Десятки старинных обрядов, к которым по прошествии веков мало кто относился серьезно, проводили, скорее, как дань традиции, а то и вовсе делали из них представление к большому неудовольствию портретов и привидений. Впрочем, их авторитетное, но давно почившее мнение мало кого волновало.

«Веселой Литы», — прочитал Драко записку, прикрепленную к мешочку с галлеонами.

Деньги принес огромный ушастый филин ни свет ни заря. Он забарабанил клювом в окно так, что Драко вскочил с кровати, подумав, что в замке взрывают Бомбарду.

— Что случилось? — сонно пробормотал Поттер.

— Бартоломео деньги прислал, — Драко отвязал от лапы филина мешочек и с самодовольной усмешкой подбросил его в руке. — Гуляем, Поттер.

— А в записке что?

Драко прочитал.

— Лита? — Поттер нацепил очки и, явно заинтересовавшись, перечитал сам. — Это праздник какой-то, да?

Литу Драко не любил. Разумеется, родители водили его на ярмарку, но впечатления остались самые неприятные: толчея, суета, грубая деревенская еда и глупое не смешное представление, над которым все почему-то ржали. В довершение всего какой-то пронырливый нюхлер во время фейерверка спер у Драко все карманные деньги.

Нарцисса тоже осталась недовольна: волосы пропахли гарью, а искры от костра прожгли прорехи на французской мантии.

— Дурацкий деревенский праздник, — Малфой скомкал записку и, подбросив ее вверх, испепелил Инсендио. — Мы туда не пойдем.

— Драко, — Поттер обнял его со спины, легонько поцеловал в шею, — я никогда не был на магическом празднике, пусть даже и дурацком. Давай сходим, а? Деньги у нас есть и смотри, какая погода…

— Нет, — Малфой решительно сбросил его руки. — Нет, и не проси. Лучше сходим в «Тыкву», отдохнем, как полагается.

_**Магическая деревня Солтбери, четверг, три часа дня.** _

Зеленый дракончик беспомощно хлопал крыльями, пытаясь взлететь, и от досады плевался искрами. Он был совсем еще кроха, не больше двух футов, но по-взрослому топорщил шипы и сердито скалился к радости собравшейся вокруг него детворы.

Поттер присел и осторожно погладил блестящую изумрудную чешую.

— Всего десять сиклей, мистер, — хозяин дракончика в момент приосанился, поправил ремень висевшей на груди колдокамеры, — и вы получите чудесный снимок с красавчиком Наргиэлем.

— Это валлиец? — Поттер усадил дракончика на сгиб локтя.

— Нет, это румынский длиннорог. Через пару лет у него начнут расти роскошные золотые рога — предмет гордости и грозное оружие одновременно.

— И ценнейший ингредиент для зелий, — ехидно вставил Драко.

— Запрещенных зелий! — шепотом поправил колдофотограф, зачем-то опасливо огляделся и зачастил: — Чуть ближе друг к другу, молодые люди, Наргиэль, — он присвистнул, подзывая дракончика, — а ну, смотри в кадр. Так, отлично… Улыбочку!

В колдокамере что-то щелкнуло, и из нее выпорхнул черно-белый снимок.

— Доволен? — буркнул Драко, после того как Поттер расплатился и, полюбовавшись на колдофото, убрал его в карман мантии. — Куда теперь?

— А куда ты хочешь?

На грубо сколоченной сцене, тролль помахивал дубинкой, приглашая смельчаков на поединок. Смельчаки выстроились в длинную очередь и за пятнадцать сиклей побеждали тролля кое-как наколдованным Ступефаем. Деревенские миссис визжали от восторга. Нет, точно не туда.

Чуть дальше чудаковатого вида старик с нарумяненными щеками махал палочкой и за пару кнатов выдавал всем желающим букетики, шарики и прочую дребедень. Трансфигурация второй курс, третья четверть. Ну, нахер.

— Я устал и проголодался, — заявил Драко.

Он рассчитывал отправиться наконец домой к Винсу, но неугомонный Поттер утащил его в какую-то забегаловку, где столики стояли прямо под открытым небом. Они заказали копченый окорок, праздничный клубничный пирог в виде солнца и ледяной коктейль с интригующим названием «Бомбарда».

— Распределяющую Шляпу надо сжечь на костре, — Драко сделал глоток и одним резким движением расправил сложенную в красивый цветок салфетку. — Она явно впала в маразм, когда отправила тебя в Гриффиндор.

— Почему? — рассмеялся Поттер.

— Потому что я до сих пор не понимаю, какого тролля здесь делаю и как тебе вообще удалось уговорить меня притащиться в эту деревню. Слизерин по тебе плачет.

— Ну, — Поттер вдруг смутился, — вообще-то Шляпа хотела отправить меня в Слизерин.

— Ты это серьезно? — Драко удивленно уставился на него. — И почему не отправила?

— Впала в маразм, ясное дело.

Драко расхохотался. То ли «Бомбарда» с приятным фруктово-мятным вкусом ударила в голову, то ли неиссякаемый позитив Поттера оказался заразным, но у него неожиданно поднялось настроение.

— Здесь есть одна интересная штука, — заявил он. — Я, когда маленький был, хотел покататься, но отец не разрешил.

— Что за штука?

— Увидишь. Правда, это далеко, надо идти к скалам.

— С тобой, — Поттер вдруг посмотрел так, что у Драко потеплело внизу живота. — Я готов идти куда угодно.

Деревенская площадь заметно увеличилась в размерах. То и дело в толпе мелькали модные городские мантии, Драко пару раз с кем-то сдержанно поздоровался. В воздухе взрывались шутихи, юные ведьмочки, пританцовывая, подпевали неувядающей Селестине и поглядывали на небо, где молодые маги носились наперегонки на метлах, выписывая головокружительные зигзаги. Смех, музыка, перестук деревянных кружек с пенистым элем и сладким плодовым вином — Лита закручивалась в тугую спираль, набирая обороты.

Драко наотрез отказался сплясать джигу, с трудом отбился от разбитной ведьмы-гадалки и обогнул по широкой дуге сарай с табличкой: «Полеты на гиппогрифе, недорого». Наконец толпа поредела, и мощенная крупным булыжником дорожка вывела на лужайку. Вокруг костра девушки в длинных белых одеждах водили хоровод, нестройно напевая что-то грустно-лиричное. Едва Драко и Гарри ступили на лужайку, круг распался.

— К нам! Идите к нам!

По воздуху поплыл дивный аромат разнотравья и полевых цветов, одна из ведьмочек, хохоча, надела Драко на голову венок, другая потянула Поттера к костру, а песня поменяла тоску на мажор:

— Свою любовь ты здесь найдешь, покой и счастье обретешь.

В языках пламени дрожала и плавилась реальность, нежные голоса обволакивали сознание, дурманили, манили, влекли.

— И ночью в колдовском лесу увидишь девичью красу.

«Чего же ты ждешь? — скользнул по краю сознания горячий шепоток. — Смотри на меня, любуйся моей красотой!»

Шуршание ткани, смех, легкое касание руки — до мурашек, и снова песня:

— Не стоит медлить, поспеши…

Широко распахнутые глаза смотрели на Драко с обожанием и любовью, в них застыли покорность и глубоко затаенная страсть. Отказать, сказать «нет» было совершенно невозможно, немыслимо, непостижимо…

Вот только глаза были темные, чужие.

— Нет, — Драко сдернул с головы венок и отшвырнул его в сторону. — Отвяжись от меня, ненормальная.

Пламя костра взметнулось к небу и зачадило, затрещали поленья, а пейзаж обрел прежние привычные очертания. Песня оборвалась недовольным вздохом.

— Как это у вас получилось?

Вейлы, Драко наконец-то понял, с кем имеет дело, смотрели на них с удивлением и щебетали наперебой:

— Почему не подействовали чары?

— Это сильный обряд. Что произошло?

— Лита умножает нашу магию. Как же так?

— Все просто, — высокая статная ведьма, самая старшая из всех, вышла вперед. — Любовные чары не действуют на тех, чье сердце занято.

— Ах, вот оно что, — вейлы разочарованно потянулись к костру, потеряв к своим жертвам всякий интерес.

— Идем отсюда, — Драко дернул Поттера за руку и быстро зашагал по тропинке, ведущей к скалам.

Угораздило же их нарваться на чокнутых вейл.

Озеро, раскинувшееся в миле от деревни, претенциозно именовалось Драконьим. Название, как и куча наспех сочиненных легенд, было придумано исключительно с целью привлечения туристов. На самом же деле в омутах водилась лишь шайка гриндилоу и время от времени пугала заезжих магов, рискнувших прокатиться на лодке.

На берегу уже разложили дрова для костров и выкатили бочки с вином. Повсюду сновали торговки с лотками, полными сладостей, низенький старичок, усилив голос Сонорусом, увлеченно рассказывал о Повелителе озера, живущем на дне добрых пару веков. В детстве рассказчик, ясное дело, видел чудовище лично, и встреча эта оставила неизгладимые впечатления и шрам на плече. Образ Повелителя был собирательным, страшным, слушатели восхищенно ахали и боязливо косились на мирную водную гладь.

— Ты на лодке хотел покататься? — спросил Поттер.

— Нет, — Драко приложил ладонь козырьком ко лбу, пристально вглядываясь куда-то в сторону. — Нам туда.

Над озером серой глыбой нависал утес. Пейзаж впечатлял и казался знакомым, Поттер вспомнил, что видел этот утес на рекламных открытках.

— Отличный вид, — сказал он.

— Это тебе не замызганный Литтл-Уингинг, — хмыкнул Драко. — Идем.

У подножия, за острыми каменными выступами, пряталась пещера. Вход закрывали кованые ворота с тяжелым навесным замком, рядом сидел гоблин и грыз яблоко. «Незабываемое путешествие к подземному озеру», — вспыхнула на скале надпись, как только Драко и Гарри подошли ближе.

— Хотите прокатиться? — равнодушно спросил гоблин. — Десять галлеонов.

Поттер высыпал перед ним блестящую горку монет.

— Несовершеннолетние только в сопровождении взрослых.

— Кто здесь несовершеннолетний? — Драко добавил еще пять. — Ослеп?

— Теперь вижу, — гоблин сгреб деньги. — Проходите.

Ворота со скрипом отворились, и из пещеры выкатилась тележка — точь-в-точь как в Гринготтсе.

— Мда, — емко прокомментировал Драко. — Ну и колымага. За такие деньги могли бы подобрать транспорт получше.

Тележка медленно покатилась по колее. Каменный свод нависал так низко, что его можно было коснуться рукой, повеяло холодом, сыростью, и Драко подумал, что отец не разрешил ему прокатиться по пещере из опасений подхватить простуду.

Ледяные наросты на стенах красиво мерцали — розовое облако перетекало в иссиня-черную тучу, пылало золотом подземное солнце, разбрасывая блики на зелень листвы.

Витавшая в пещере магия превратила сталагмиты в причудливые фигуры: старуха-банши раззявила в немом крике беззубый рот, возле тропинки притаилась мантикора, поджидая добычу, Венгерская Хвосторога скребла когтями огромный валун.

Красиво, но явно не стоит десяти галлеонов.

За очередным поворотом тележка набрала скорость и понеслась, будто за ней гиппогрифы гнались. Драко ухватился за поручень и замер: впереди разверзлась пропасть.

— Поттер… — успел прошептать он, и тележка сорвалась вниз. Пролетев сотню ярдов под истошный крик двух глоток, зависла в паре дюймов от дна пропасти и мягко приземлилась.

— Охренеть, — хрипло пробормотал Драко, стирая с виска холодный пот.

— Охренеть, — согласился Поттер. — Предупреждать о таком надо.

Какие еще сюрпризы таит эта пещера?

Сюрпризы не заставили себя ждать.

Прямо перед ними расстилалось озеро, сверкающее, как волшебный аквамарин. Гладкая поверхность вздрогнула, побежали круги, и полилась песня, куда там тем вейлам. Вода забурлила, мелькнули тени — одна, вторая, третья, мелодия растеклась красивым многоголосьем.

Русалки вынырнули из воды, игриво плеснув хвостами, и винтом ушли на дно.

Все вопросы об отцовском запрете отпали сами собой. Из одежды на русалках были лишь чешуя, ожерелья из ракушек и лилии в зеленых волосах. Сцепив руки, они нарисовали на воде солнце и снова нырнули, только брызги полетели в тележку.

Русалочьи выкрутасы Драко особо не впечатлили. Он покосился на Поттера и представил его в озере — с блестящим хвостом и ручейками воды на загорелой груди. Ммм, за это зрелище он не пожалел бы никаких галлеонов. А тут что? Сиськи? Да ну, ерунда.

У Флинта и то зачетнее были.

Песня закончилась оптимистичным крещендо, русалки, сверкая голой грудью, сложились в звезду. Драко ткнул Поттера локтем в бок и поаплодировал. Тролль с ними, старались.

— Понравилось? — ревниво спросил он.

— Ну… — Поттер замялся. — Нормально.

Выглядел он забавно: смутился, щеки раскраснелись, словно ему было неловко за бесстыжих русалок.  
На дно тележки с мягким шлепком упало что-то мокрое.

— Лилия, — Поттер наклонился и протянул Драко цветок. — Сувенир на память.

«Не брать в руки подозрительные предметы», — пронеслось в голове вбитое с детства наставление, но было поздно. Озеро забурлило, потемнело до черноты, тележку накрыло волной и в мгновение ока втянуло в водоворот.

Вода схлынула и исчезла, едва они достигли дна, впрочем, вряд ли место, куда они попали, было дном — ни водорослей, ни обломков затонувших лодок, ни гриндилоу Драко не увидел. На стенах пещеры горели факелы, чуть слышно падали капли с низкого свода, а в самом центре стоял круглый стол ни изящной резной ножке.

Чуть поодаль в красном кожаном кресле сидел господин Бартоломео, картинно закинув ногу на ногу.

— Веселой Литы, — он приподнял бокал с вином и сделал глоток.

— Что происходит? — Поттер выхватил палочку и быстро огляделся. — Где мы?

— Всего лишь дружеское приглашение, чтобы вместе провести остаток праздника, — Бартоломео беззаботно улыбнулся. — А что касается места — не столь важно, где мы. Куда важнее, зачем мы здесь.

— И зачем же? — хмуро спросил Малфой.

— О, не стоит спешить, — Бартоломео взмахнул палочкой. — Вина?

Он наполнил бокалы, стоявшие на столике, и поднял их в воздух, направив к Драко и Гарри.

— Видите, мистер Малфой, как все просто оказалось, стоило лишь преступить закон. Легкие деньги позволили вам жить так, как вы хотите, без отцовской поддержки. Вы довольны, мистер Малфой?

— Вы будете читать нам лекции о морали?

— Нет, что вы, — Бартоломео рассмеялся. — А вы, мистер Поттер? Как далеко вы готовы зайти в своем стремлении нарушать всевозможные запреты?

— К чему вы клоните?

Гарри взболтал бокал и пригубил вино. Терпкое, сладкое и, наверняка, очень дорогое.

— Разумеется, дорогое, — тут же отозвался Бартоломео. — Неужели вы думаете, что я буду предлагать своим друзьям дешевое пойло?

— Не смейте! — Гарри наставил на него палочку. — Не смейте читать мои мысли!

— Простите, не удержался, — господин Посредник примирительно вскинул руки. — Вы отличный боевой маг, мистер Поттер, и я, признаюсь, не хотел бы затевать с вами дуэль, но Окклюменция никогда не была вашим сильным местом. Впрочем, я отвлекся. Нравится вам, господа, или нет, но вы — преступники. Теперь вы часть криминального мира, в котором свои законы.

— Чего вы от нас хотите? — процедил Драко.

— Да, собственно, ничего, — Бартоломео пожал плечами. — Мне всего лишь поручено сообщить, что вашу работу оценили.

— Кто оценил?

— Это неважно, мистер Поттер. Имен вам лучше не знать, во всяком случае, пока. Некоторые из них мелькают на страницах «Пророка» в самом уважительном ключе. Представители древних чистокровных семей и члены Визенгамота, почтенные и добропорядочные господа, на самом деле — маги в законе. Этот статус дает привилегии и защиту, ни один мелкий вор или мошенник не посмеет тронуть мага в законе. Никакого криминала против избранных, иначе придется дорого заплатить.

— Зачем вы нам это рассказываете?

— Затем, что по вам принято решение, — Бартоломео выдержал паузу и отхлебнул вина. — Посмотрите на ваши руки. Мои поздравления, господа.

На среднем пальце Драко увидел перстень с крупным рубином.

— Что это? — спросил он и тотчас вскрикнул от боли.

Кисть обожгло как огнем, перстень оплавился и исчез, только красный след от ожога остался на пальце. Он посмотрел на Поттера — тот морщился и тряс рукой.

— Боль скоро пройдет, а шрамы затянутся, — сообщил Бартоломео. — Перстень появится в нужный момент, отпугнет воров, грабителей и прочую мелкую шваль, но не защитит от равных.

— Это значит, — Драко судорожно вдохнул, пытаясь справиться с болью, — мы теперь тоже — в законе?

— Да, — господин Посредник простодушно развел руками. — И это стоит отметить. Прошу к столу.

Словно из-под земли выросли стулья с высокими резными спинками, на столике появились устрицы, сыр, икра, хрустящие булочки и мясо на тонких шпажках. Бартоломео, разом сменив тему, принялся болтать о Лите, обрядах и традициях, подливал вина и был само благодушие.

Драко пил осторожно и пнул Поттера по лодыжке, когда тот, осушив два бокала, пригубил третий. В чистые помыслы Посредника он верил меньше, чем в Повелителя озера, и ужин этот был затеян неспроста.

— У вас есть для нас новый заказ? — не выдержал Драко, устав слушать пустую болтовню.

— Опять вы гоните фестралов, мистер Малфой, — Бартоломео сокрушенно покачал головой. — Почему бы нам просто не насладиться чудесным вечером, вкусной едой и приятной компанией?

Его взгляд вдруг сделался пристально-жестким, почти минуту он, не мигая, смотрел Драко в глаза и, разочарованно выдохнув, откинулся на спинку стула.

— Браво, мистер Малфой. Окклюменции вас учил отец, полагаю?

— Тетка Беллатриса, — усмехнулся Драко. — Окклюменции и многому другому.

Уголки губ Бартоломео дрогнули в улыбке.

— Так что насчет работы? — Поттер отложил приборы и промокнул губы салфеткой. — Наш статус, — он приподнял руку с бледно-розовым заживающим ожогом, — предполагает, что мы теперь не можем отказаться? Или у нас остается право выбора?

— Никаких принуждений, разумеется, — заверил его Бартоломео. — И вы правы, господа, у меня действительно есть для вас работа. Но это не заказ, это… — он секунду помедлил, — личное.

— Личное? — недоверчиво переспросил Драко.

Посредник кивнул.

— Расскажете подробности? — поинтересовался Поттер.

— Я скажу только одно слово, — Бартоломео выдержал долгую паузу и произнес: — Коллекционер.

_**Особняк миссис Крэбб, утро пятницы.** _

Поттер спал, прижимая Драко к себе, высвободиться из его объятий оказалось делом непростым. Он протестующее замычал, но не проснулся, только ресницы дрогнули. Розовая вмятинка на переносице от очков, непослушная прядь, за которой прятался зигзаг шрама, и щетина на подбородке — колется, если провести по ней пальцами. Когда это все стало таким родным? Закончится лето, каникулы, в Хогвартсе их разведут по разным спальням и факультетам, и Драко отчаянно будет не хватать таких вот утренних минут: близоруко сощуренных сонных глаз, сухих губ и тихого шепота: «Доброе утро».

— Если тебе интересно мое мнение, то я против.

Драко и Гарри сидели на летней веранде и тянули через трубочку кислый вишневый лимонад. Винс нарезал круги на метле и кидал квоффл в наколдованные из старого кедра ворота.

— У нас достаточно денег, чтобы ни в чем себе не отказывать до конца каникул. Хочешь — купим тур в Европу. Или снимем коттедж у озера, если тебе надоело жить у миссис Крэбб. Или…

— Ты еще к магглам своим меня пригласи, — огрызнулся Драко. — В убогий Литтл-Уингинг.

— А что ты предлагаешь? — Поттер зло сузил глаза. — Снова идти на преступление?

— Эй! — крикнул сверху Винс. — Хватит болтать! Давайте в квиддич сыграем!

— Да погоди ты, — отмахнулся от него Драко.

«Идти на преступление» звучало не очень. Связываться со скользким лгуном Бартоломео и вовсе было безумием. Он использовал их втемную два раза, не погнушается сделать это и в третий. Поттер прав: с криминалом надо заканчивать окончательно и бесповоротно. Никакие они не преступники, что бы там мистер Посредник себе не мнил.

— Понимаешь, — Драко выбросил трубочку и допил лимонад. — Мне просто интересно, кто такой этот Коллекционер. Давай узнаем, и все. Согласен?

Поттер вздохнул, но согласился.

***

На уговоры Драко сыграть двое на двое Флинт поддался легко. Квиддич он одобрял всегда и заявился в замок старухи в полной боевой готовности: с «Молнией» в руках и новеньким квоффлом подмышкой. Раскланявшись с поджавшей губы миссис Крэбб, стряхнул сажу со спортивной куртки и, игнорируя недовольство хозяйки, ухмыльнулся:

— Охотник, загонщик и двое ловцов. Как будем делиться?

— Да как угодно, — пожал плечами Драко. — Кинем жребий, если хочешь.

Во время жеребьевки ему удалось сжульничать и заполучить себе в пару Флинта. Ну, держись, Поттер! Играть решили без бладжеров, а ловцы должны совмещать поиски снитча с обязанностями вратарей.

Флинт потянул Драко в сторону и азартно зашептал:

— Хрен с ними с воротами, ищи снитч, Винс и в пустые промажет…

— Кто такой Коллекционер? — спросил Драко.

— Да, — к ним подошел Поттер. — Расскажи, Маркус, очень интересно.

— Вы чего? — Флинт сник и оперся на древко метлы, словно ему вдруг стало тяжело стоять. — Что за дурацкие вопросы? Я вообще-то в квиддич играть пришел.

— Так мы сыграем. После того, как ты расскажешь нам, кто такой Коллекционер. И не говори, что никогда о нем не слышал.

— Ну, допустим, слышал, — неохотно согласился Флинт. — Аврором он был, коллекцию начал собирать еще в Первую Магическую. Конфискат, то-се.

— Неплохая, наверное, коллекция, — небрежно заметил Драко.

— За эту «неплохую» коллекцию, да что там, за любой артефакт некоторые заплатили бы целое состояние. Вот только старик ничего не продает, сидит на своих сокровищах как вонючий нюхлер.

— Вонючий — соплохвост, — робко вставил Винс.

— Да какая хрен разница, — огрызнулся Флинт.

Драко и Гарри переглянулись.

— Неужели никто не пытался выкрасть коллекцию? — задал Поттер самый важный вопрос.

— А чего там пытаться? Дом спрятан под Фиделиусом, и Хранители, говорят, давно умерли. Так что получить приглашение можно только от самого Коллекционера, но он по понятным причинам гостей не жалует.

— Но из дома-то он выходит? — ухватился за последнюю соломинку Драко.

— Ты имеешь в виду, не нападали на Коллекционера, когда он выползал из своей норы? — Флинт хохотнул. — Были, конечно, случаи. Вот только тем дурачкам не позавидуешь. Бывших авроров не бывает, и Коллекционер если и впал в маразм на старости лет, то боевые навыки не растерял.

— Мда, — подытожил Поттер. — Серьезный старичок.

— На кой он вам сдался?

— Мы вчера на празднике случайно услышали разговор, — не моргнув глазом, солгал Драко. — Заинтересовались.

— Ну-ну, — Флинт легко проглотил ложь или сделал вид, что поверил. — Все, вы меня утомили своими расспросами, — он оседлал метлу. — Готовы? Я выпускаю снитч.

Он один стоил целой команды: носился над полем, слишком маленьким для него, неудержимым торнадо, пижонски финтил, фолил и вколачивал без устали квоффл в кольца ворот. Бывших капитанов, как оказалось, тоже не бывает и, дорвавшись до квиддича, Маркус Флинт отдавался игре настолько самозабвенно, что можно было подумать: на кону стоял как минимум кубок страны.

Поттер выхватил снитч из-под носа у Драко, когда все давно сбились со счета и без споров сошлись на дружеской ничьей.

— Йо-хуу! — Флинт спрыгнул с метлы безмерно довольный собой. — Ну что, мелкие, получили?

— Это было круто, — согласился Поттер.

Ему тоже было чем гордиться.

— Маркус, а ты не пробовал пройти отбор в команду? — спросил Драко. — Ты же просираешь талант с этим своим господином Посредником.

— В команду? — Флинт фальшиво хохотнул. — Да там таких талантов как я пять скамеек запасных. Без связей нечего и пытаться.

— Хочешь, я поговорю с отцом… — Драко с досадой прикусил губу, сообразив, что сболтнул не то.

— С отцом, который выгнал тебя из дома без кната в кармане? Нет уж, спасибо. Как-нибудь обойдусь без таких протекций.

— А я бы на твоем месте попробовал, — вставил Поттер. — Хотя бы во второй состав. А там наберешь форму на тренировках, и все в твоих руках.

— Ты не на моем месте, Гарри-гриффиндорец, — Флинт хлопнул его своей ручищей по плечу. — В этом все дело.

От ужина он отказался: «бабка ваша меня не жалует», по дороге к камину дурачился, высмеивая Винса-охотника, и, уже зачерпнув горсть летучего пороха, вдруг посерьезнел:

— Не знаю, что вам Бартоломео наплел, но к Коллекционеру не вздумайте соваться. И не таких потом в Мунго по частям собирали.

Драко сделал самые честные глаза и заверил Флинта, что они даже не думали.

К вечеру небо нахмурилось и сыпануло дождем. Домовики убежали чинить протекавшую крышу в дальнем крыле, и в столовой хозяйничала одна Блинки. Старуха приказала задернуть портьеры на окнах и зажечь свечи, заявив, что от одного вида непогоды у нее начинает ломить суставы.

— Надеюсь, ваш непутевый капитан не будет нам портить аппетит своим присутствием? — ехидно поинтересовалась она.

— Зря ты, ба, — заступился за Флинта Винс. — Мы отлично поиграли, я даже скинул пару фунтов, — он хвастливо хлопнул себя по толстому животу.

— Лучше бы ты его с метлы скинул, — фыркнула старуха.

Драко рассеянно слушал их перепалку, размышляя, как лучше начать расспросы о Коллекционере. Для начала он похвалил телячьи почки в сливочно-грибном соусе, которые терпеть не мог.

— Вот видишь, дорогой, — обрадовалась бабка, — мои домовики стали готовить не хуже Гарри.

Драко, кисло улыбнувшись, вынужден был согласиться.

Кулинарная тема продолжилась обсуждением праздничных блюд: «ах, мальчики, вы много потеряли, не отведав вчера нашего фамильного тыквенного пирога». Драко заверил ее, что деревенский пирог тоже был неплох.

— Вы ходили на ярмарку? — оживилась старуха, забыв про Флинта и даже про артрит. — То-то вы поздно вернулись. Что, в Солтбери по-прежнему пьют дрянное вино и пляшут как сумасшедшие?

Зацепившись за ярмарку, Драко подвел наконец разговор к Коллекционеру.

— Случайно услышали, заинтересовались. Вы знаете, кто он такой, миссис Крэбб?

— Негодяй! — одутловатая физиономия старухи покрылась пунцовыми пятнами от возмущения. — Старая сволочь! Подлец! Тьфу!

— Вы не ладите с ним, миссис Крэбб?

— Я-то? Да я знать не знаю этого мерзавца. Внучатая племянница моей подруги Сесилии обращалась к нему за помощью. Писала, умоляла. И ведь мог помочь! И ничего бы ему это не стоило. Но — нет! Ни на одно письмо не ответил. Да что там племянница, многие просили у него этот амулет. За деньги, естественно, и на время. Никому не помог.

— Что за амулет? — быстро спросил Поттер.

— Исцеляющий амулет, — нехотя пояснила старуха. — Сам украл его еще в Первую магическую и спрятал в своем логове. А ведь многие могли бы вылечиться. Говорю же — подлец.

Ужин закончился на минорной ноте. Старуха, разнервничавшись, приказала Блинки принести Успокаивающее зелье и принялась остервенело трясти пузырек над чашкой с чаем, вслух отсчитывая капли.

Драко поймал вопросительный взгляд Поттера и помотал головой — не сейчас, позже. Ему надо было побыть одному и подумать. Хотя, думай, не думай, после всего услышанного о Коллекционере вырисовывался однозначный ответ: Бартоломео надо сказать «нет». Пусть ищет других дураков, как их там? В законе? Бред какой-то. Драко посмотрел на свою руку — от ожога не осталось и следа.

Вот и хорошо.

С этой праведной мыслью, прочно закрепившейся в голове, он повернул ручку двери и невольно замер. По спине словно погладили холодными пальцами: Драко точно помнил, что, уходя на ужин, потушил свечи.

Все три канделябра ярко горели, и в их свете неприятно темнели следы сажи возле камина и покореженная решетка.

— Кто здесь? — Драко выхватил палочку, пожалев, что не взял с собой Поттера.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Малфой.

Бартоломео вышел из-за портьеры и бесцеремонно уселся на стул.

— Как вы сюда попали?

— Как обычно — через камин.

— Но камин…

— …был заперт? — Бартоломео снисходительно улыбнулся. — Видите ли, мистер Малфой, у всех свои таланты. Кто-то силен в боевой магии, кто-то разводит драконов, а я вскрываю закрытые камины.

— Вы не можете здесь находиться, — Драко опустил палочку, но в карман не убрал. — Я сам здесь в гостях и не хочу неприятностей.

— Никаких неприятностей. Если вы будете благоразумны, мы спокойно обсудим наши дела, и миссис Крэбб ничего не узнает.

— У нас нет никаких дел.

— Вы ошибаетесь.

— Драко, ты здесь? — послышался позади голос Поттера. — Вы?! — заметив незваного гостя, он неприязненно уставился на него. — Что происходит?

— Наконец-то все в сборе, — обрадовался Бартоломео. — Что ж, начнем.

— И закончим, — грубо перебил его Драко. — Мы больше не работаем с вами. Разбирайтесь с вашим Коллекционером как хотите, а мы говорим «нет».

— Нет, так нет. Жаль, конечно, что вы отказываетесь, но что я могу поделать? — Бартоломео улыбался, как улыбается карточный шулер, у которого припрятан козырный туз в рукаве. — Вот только один вопрос, вы позволите?

— Спрашивайте, — разрешил Драко.

— Скажите, мистер Малфой, кому принадлежит, точнее принадлежал склад в Литтл-Уингинге, который вы уничтожили?

— Какому-то Эйвери. Вы что, собираетесь нас ему сдать?

Бартоломео расхохотался.

— Мерлин, какая наивность. Эйвери всего лишь охранник, шестерка, — он сунул руку в карман и достал маленький серебристый фиал. — Думаю, не нужно объяснять, что это такое.

— Воспоминания о той ночи?

— Браво, мистер Поттер, именно так. И мне ничто не мешает отдать эти воспоминания настоящему хозяину склада — Люциусу Малфою. Боюсь даже представить, что сделает ваш отец, Драко, узнав, кто заставил его нести такие убытки. Выжжет ваш портрет с семейного древа? Лишит наследства? Или, может быть, проклянет? О, семейное проклятие имеет очень неприятные последствия…

— Достаточно, — перебил Поттер. — Что вы хотите за эти воспоминания?

— Так за этим я и пришел, — Бартоломео ловко убрал фиал в карман и скрестил руки на груди. — Обсудим?

***

— Мы не справимся.

У Драко мелко дрожали пальцы, и он никак не мог расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Пока Бартоломео раскладывал свои гнилые пасьянсы — держал лицо, но как только остался с Поттером наедине — сник и, похоже, был на грани истерики.

— Это слишком сложно, у нас не получится, — он дернул воротничок, непослушная пуговица отлетела на пол.

— Успокойся, — Поттер сжал ладонями его плечи и заглянул в лицо. — У нас есть время, чтобы все обдумать.

— Что тут думать? — голос сорвался на нервный фальцет. — Отец убьет меня. А к Коллекционеру я не пойду, я не хочу…

— Я все сделаю сам, — губы Поттера невесомо коснулись щеки Драко, скользнули к подбородку, прикусили кожу, — я все сделаю для тебя, слышишь?

Тихий шепот успокаивал, ласкал, соблазнял. Ловушка, в которой они оказались, вдруг стала ничтожной, ее смяли пальцы, расстегнувшие пряжку ремня и погладившие низ живота. На нерве, на самой грани ощущения были острее. С каждым касанием Драко глубже проваливался в тягуче-сладкий туман и покорно тонул в нем. Только быстрее, пожалуйста, только не останавливайся…

Он разочарованно застонал, когда Поттер убрал руку и огладил бедро влажной от смазки ладонью.

— Я хочу тебя… по-настоящему.

Это прозвучало бесстыдно-прекрасно. Драко нетерпеливо развел колени и выдохнул:

— Да.

Поттер был невозможно медлителен и осторожен. Толкался пальцем, растягивал, и сердце Драко бешено колотилось от новизны ощущений. Он был на грани, закусывал губы и тяжело дышал.

— Больно?

— Нет, хорошо.

Так хорошо, что не высказать и хочется жестче, сильнее. Драко вцепился в плечо Поттера, притягивая к себе:

— Давай уже, ну.

Он подался вперед, принимая Поттера с задушенным стоном, привыкая к болезненным первым толчкам. Возбуждение спало, Драко положил руку на живот и погладил двумя пальцами головку. Теплая ласковая волна прокатилась по телу, притупила боль.

Поттер двигался быстрыми рваными толчками, Драко попытался поймать его ритм и закрыл глаза. Остатки разума таяли в поцелуях и сдавленных криках. «Заглушающее, — мелькнуло на краю сознания, — забыли поставить…»

От мысли, что их могут услышать, Драко прострелил внезапный болезненно-острый оргазм, и не сразу удалось понять, что Поттер, замерев, мелко дрожит и бормочет какую-то ерунду.

— Что, — Драко с трудом разлепил зацелованные губы, — я не слышу, повтори.

— Ты слышал, — Поттер обнял его, притягивая к себе. — Но если хочешь, я скажу еще раз, что люблю тебя.

_**Аукционный дом «Силенцио», вечер воскресенья.** _

Фуршетный стол занимал большую часть зала. Винно-вишневая, свисавшая до самого пола атласная скатерть, витиевато разложенные закуски, тонконогие искристые бокалы с шампанским — все самое лучшее для уважаемых людей, ценителей искусства.

Ценители негромко переговаривались, шелестели буклетами и прогуливались по залу, приветствуя старых знакомых. До торгов оставалось чуть менее часа.

— Ах, Мерлинова борода! — статная седовласая дама, заметив застывших в нерешительности на пороге Драко и Гарри, всплеснула руками. — Свежая кровь!

Прозвучало это весьма двусмысленно, но дама, заметив беспокойство на лицах новых гостей, рассмеялась:

— Я — Летиция, хозяйка аукционного дома. Мы всегда рады новичкам, тем более, — она кокетливо улыбнулась, — таким молодым и красивым. Давно пора было разбавить это унылое сборище старых скряг очарованием юности.

— Я — Гарри, — Поттер почтительно наклонил голову. — А это мой друг Драко Малфой.

— Гарри Поттер! — просияла Летиция. — Ваш покойный дед, бывало, захаживал к нам. Азартен был — бился до конца! И вашу бабушку я знала, — она повернулась к Драко. — Весьма почтенная особа. Весьма.

Драко не стал уточнять, какую именно бабку имела в виду хозяйка — Малфой или Блэк. Он был весь оголенный нерв, натянутая до предела струна, а от одного взгляда на устриц, выложенных затейливым узором на серебряном блюде, к горлу подкатил тошнотворный комок. Щебетание Летиции раздражало, картинки в буклетах нагоняли тоску: всех денег, которые были у них с Поттером на двоих, едва хватило бы на первоначальную ставку.

Да и лоты не впечатляли. Кому нужна уродливая ваза, вся ценность которой в том, что два века назад она пылилась в доме давно почившего Министра? Или шкатулка какой-то там герцогини, сожженной на костре из-за своей глупости?

— Уникальная коллекция, — не унималась Летиция. — Уникальная!

Коллекционера, если он здесь был, могла заинтересовать только одна вещь — старинный кинжал. Выглядел он довольно просто: инкрустированная полудрагоценными камнями рукоять и обоюдоострый потемневший от времени клинок. Но, если верить описанию, известен был не меньше чем гриффиндорский меч и обладал многими интересными свойствами. Создал его, опять же по слухам, знаменитый итальянский чернокнижник лет так пятьсот назад.

Поттер довольно быстро освоился. Болтал с завсегдатаями, умудряясь непринужденно поддерживать темы, в которых ни бельмеса не понимал, пил, закусывал, и уверял всех, что его страсть к антиквариату — наследственная.

Улучив момент, он сунул Драко бокал с шампанским.

— Выпей, отпустит.

Пустая светская болтовня порядком утомила, и поддерживать разговор не было никакого желания. Драко, прихлебывая из бокала, прошелся по залу и вдруг заметил в дальнем углу длиннобородого старика в черной мантии и старомодной шляпе. Он одиноко сидел в кресле, выставив перед собой трость с серебряным набалдашником в виде головы ворона, и смотрел на собравшихся возле стола ценителей антиквариата с суровым презрением.

— Добрый вечер, — Драко сдержанно кивнул.

Старик сощурился, что-то недовольно прожевал губами и отвернулся.

— Не бери в голову, милый, — к Драко подошла Летиция и приобняла за плечи, увлекая в сторону. — Господин Аврелиус немного чудаковат и не любит общение.

— Аврелиус? Это был Аврелиус Пламмер?

— Да, — Летиция выглядела слегка удивленной. — Вы знакомы?

— Не совсем. Но я слышал об этом господине.

Драко подошел к Поттеру и зашептал на ухо:

— Не оборачивайся сразу. В кресле сидит старик с дорогой тростью. Это Коллекционер.

Как и предполагалось, ни вазы, ни шкатулки интереса у Аврелиуса не вызвали. Коллекционер сидел со скучающим видом и даже не попытался вступить в торги. Но как только вынесли кинжал, оживился, заерзал в кресле, нетерпеливо постукивая тростью.

Он сразу поднял стартовую цену вдвое, давая понять: артефакт никому не уступит.

— Четыре тысячи галлеонов, — тотчас отозвался аукционист.

— Пять тысяч, — поднял руку Поттер.

— Пять тысяч галлеонов, молодой человек в шестом ряду — раз…

— Ты сдурел?! — возмущенно зашептал Драко. — Где мы возьмем такую сумму?

— Аврелиус не уступит нам кинжал, — спокойно отозвался Поттер. — А мы должны его зацепить, обратить на себя внимание.

— Пять тысяч галлеонов — два…

— Десять тысяч.

Аврелиус крепко стиснул набалдашник трости и одарил молодых выскочек нечитаемым взглядом.

— Одиннадцать, — Поттер широко улыбнулся конкуренту и расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Прекрати, слышишь? — прошипел Драко сквозь зубы. — А если у него не хватит денег? Что будешь делать?

— Аврелиус купит этот кинжал, даже если ему придется продать собственный дом, — Поттер был раздражающе невозмутим.

— Двенадцать тысяч галлеонов, — Коллекционер слегка поумерил свой пыл, но сдаваться не собирался.

— Двенадцать тысяч пятьсот, — не отступал Поттер.

Он загнал торги на высоту двадцать тысяч и только тогда сдался. Зал восхищенно гудел, Летиция улыбалась, но, кажется, была слегка расстроена, что артефакт достался не Гарри.

— Поздравляю, сэр Пламмер, — Поттер подошел к Коллекционеру и заговорил с ним как со старым приятелем. — Отличное приобретение. Я, признаюсь, расстроен, но искренне рад за вас. Вот только, — он придвинулся ближе и понизил голос, — что стоит кинжал без ножен? Вы не находите?

«Что ты несешь, придурок!» — молчаливый крик Драко комом застрял в горле. Ни о чем таком они не договаривались, да и вообще никакого плана у них не было. Отчаянная импровизация на грани фола — вот что сейчас происходило.

— Мой дед приобрел ножны на одном из аукционов, — продолжал заливать Поттер. — Но теперь, когда не удалось купить кинжал, ножны мне ни к чему. Вам это интересно?

— Неинтересно, — сказал, как отрезал Коллекционер.

Голос у него был сухой, дребезжащий. Неприятный до мурашек.

Поттер, кусая губы, смотрел, как он уходит, и дернулся было следом, но Драко удержал его.

— Стой, не надо. Бесполезно. Идем отсюда.

_**Особняк миссис Крэбб, поздний вечер воскресенья.** _

Осознание провала накрыло уже дома. Драко чувствовал себя полностью опустошенным, даже страха не осталось. Налил себе вина из стащенной в бабкином подвале бутылки и залпом выпил.

— Мы можем попробовать еще раз, — сказал Поттер.

— Когда? — Драко усмехнулся. — На следующем аукционе через полгода?

— Тогда я пойду к Бартоломео и силой заберу у него воспоминания.

— Ты с ума сошел. Бартоломео не так прост, и воспоминания наверняка хорошо спрятаны.

— Но я не могу допустить, чтобы Люциус тебя проклял!

— Мне уже все равно.

Драко снял мантию и швырнул ее в кресло. От выпитого вина и нервного напряжения заныли виски. Он будто снова бежал в лабиринте, вот только все выходы были намертво запечатаны, и можно было сколько угодно бить в стену Бомбардой — она не поддастся.

Воображение нарисовало картинку настолько яркую, что в какой-то момент Драко услышал глухие удары, как наяву. Он рассеянно проследил за Поттером, метнувшимся зачем-то к окну и раздвинувшим шторы. Шум дождя и холодный порыв ветра, ворвавшиеся в комнату через открытую раму, вернули к реальности.

— Письмо от Коллекционера, — голос Поттера окончательно вытряхнул из головы хмельной дурман.

— Он передумал и хочет купить ножны, — прочитав записку, Поттер аккуратно перевернул конверт, на стол выпал ржавый наперсток. — А вот и портключ.

— Стой! — вскочив с кровати, Драко перехватил его руку. — Ты сдурел, какие ножны?

— Главное, что я попаду в дом Коллекционера. А дальше по обстоятельствам.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы потом тебя в Мунго собирали по частям?

— А ты хочешь упустить такой шанс?

— Мы должны все обдумать, — Драко устало опустился на стул и посмотрел на портключ. Наперсток был совсем старый, сильно потертый. — Надо связаться с Флинтом, чтобы он нас подстраховал…

— На это нет времени. Коллекционер пишет, что будет ждать меня в течение часа, иначе сделка не состоится.

— Тогда я иду с тобой.

Поттер покачал головой.

— Я обещал тебе, что все сделаю сам.

— Да на хер сдались мне твои обещания.

«Что я буду делать, если ты не вернешься? Ничего же уже не будет без тебя. Совсем.»

— Вместе пойдем, я сказал.

Поттер помолчал и как-то странно обвел взглядом комнату.

— Драко, а ты хорошо запомнил узор на рукоятке кинжала?

— Инкрустация цирконом. Турмалин еще вроде. Подожди, у меня же есть каталог.

Малфой вытащил буклет из кармана мантии и вдруг фыркнул:

— Это то, о чем я подумал?

— Отвлекающий маневр, — озорно улыбнулся Поттер. — Должны же мы что-то предъявить, если Коллекционер попросит.

Это был полный бред. Верх самонадеянного идиотизма. СОВы по Трансфигурации Драко едва не завалил, да и Поттер, говорят, не блистал.

Непостижимым образом ножны получились — хоть сейчас на аукцион выставляй. Камни блестели как настоящие, металлические завитки дышали древностью и темной магией.

— Прорвемся, — сказал Поттер и, взяв Драко за руку, нацепил на палец наперсток.

_**Поместье Аврелиуса Пламмера, через секунду.** _

Тьма обступила со всех сторон, облепила холодом, оглушила. Несколько долгих секунд Драко пытался хоть что-то разглядеть, с замиранием сердца ожидая вспышки заклятья. Где-то над головой свистел ветер, и ветви жалобно стонали под его напором.

Огонек Люмоса высветил мокрую дорожку, темную стену листвы и, метнувшись вперед, позволил увидеть очертания дома.

Логово Коллекционера оказалось небольшим, но вычурным особняком. Со всех сторон громоздились остроконечные башенки, длинные шпили пронзали небо как копья. Ни в одном из окон не горел свет.

Входную дверь отпер эльф и тотчас исчез, не сказав ни слова в ответ на приветствие.

— Радушный прием, — усмехнулся Поттер.

«Какой хозяин, такие и домовики», — подумал Драко, но вслух говорить не стал.

В гостиной тускло горели свечи. Обитые темной кожей стулья окружали массивный стол, в углу стоял шкаф, где наверняка гнездились боггарты — дверцы с глухим стуком дрогнули, едва Драко сделал шаг. Мрачная обстановка заставляла чувствовать себя неуютно и небезопасно.

— Мистер Пламмер, — негромко позвал Поттер. — Мы пришли.

Стулья со скрипом, царапая ножками паркет, отъехали в сторону, приглашая присесть. Ну, хоть какое-то проявление гостеприимства. Впрочем, на этом добрые жесты закончились, и ни вина, ни закусок гостям предложено не было.

Хозяин появился внезапно, словно из ниоткуда, все в той же строгой мантии, правда, без шляпы, его длинные седые волосы рассыпались по плечам.

— Ножны, — потребовал он.

— Нам нужно поговорить, мистер Пламмер, — начал Поттер. — Мы хотим рассказать кое-что важное…

— Вы принесли ножны или нет? — бесцеремонно перебил Коллекционер.

— Да, разумеется, — Поттер полез в карман и осторожно выложил трансфигурированный «артефакт» на стол. — Но понимаете, дело в том, что…

— Минерва была бы довольна.

Ножны вспыхнули и в мгновение ока превратились в горстку пепла. Дернувшегося было Поттера обвили дьявольские силки, и Драко с ужасом понял, что не может пошевелиться.

— Какая вопиющая бестактность, — Коллекционер, откинув полы мантии, церемонно уселся во главе стола, глядя на прикованных к стульям гостей с нехорошим огоньком в глазах. — Принести мне, лучшему в Магической Британии специалисту по темным артефактам, трансфигурированный… Что это было, кстати? Рожок для обуви?

— Платяная щетка, — выдавил Поттер, тщетно силясь освободиться от пут. — Сэр, Мерлина ради, дайте нам все объяснить.

— Я весь внимание.

Коллекционера, казалось, забавляла ситуация. Он смотрел на Гарри и Драко, как на пойманных в ловушку зверьков, которые полностью в его власти.

— Итак, зачем вы проникли в мой дом?

— Мы пришли к вам, сэр Пламмер, — Поттер дерзко смотрел хозяину в лицо, — чтобы выкрасть исцеляющий амулет. Но сделали мы это не по своей воле. Нас вынудили шантажом.

Коллекционер от изумления подался вперед и вдруг расхохотался — громко и от души. Его острый кадык дергался вверх-вниз, плечи тряслись, а из горла вырывались хриплые каркающие звуки. С трудом успокоившись, он взмахнул палочкой, и что-то тоненько звякнуло в воздухе.

Амулет завис прямо перед Поттером. В отблесках свечей грани массивного камня красиво играли, цвет перетекал из невинно-розового в кровавый багрянец.

— Крадите, — сказал Коллекционер.

И тотчас дьявольские силки исчезли, как не бывало.

— Что, так просто? — Поттер неуверенно протянул руку, но Драко перехватил его запястье.

— Не трогай, — сказал он. — Если мистер Пламмер так легко расстается с амулетом, значит, здесь кроется какой-то подвох. Не так ли, сэр?

— Ты ведь Малфой? — Коллекционер нехорошо прищурился, разглядывая Драко. — Ваши семьи никогда не дружили, вы как спелись?

«По недоброму стечению обстоятельств», — мысленно усмехнулся Поттер, а вслух сказал:

— Старые семейные разногласия никого не волнуют, а с Драко у нас много общих интересов… квиддич, например.

Коллекционер молчал, о чем-то размышляя. Гнетущую тишину нарушало лишь потрескивание дров в камине да позвякивание цепочки амулета.

Вдруг возле окна что-то заскреблось-зашуршало, портьеры вздыбились и взлетели к потолку, точно крылья гигантской летучей мыши. В щель между стеной и оконной рамой протиснулся конверт, сургуч с треском переломился пополам.

— Умоляю, сэр Пламмер! — разразился душераздирающей тирадой вопиллер. — Ваш амулет — наша единственная надежда! Любые деньги…

Конверт вспыхнул и сгорел без следа. Коллекционер опустил руку с волшебной палочкой и грязно выругался.

— Но почему, сэр? — вскинулся Поттер. — Почему вы не хотите помочь этим людям?

— Потому что добро наказуемо!

Пламмер ссутулился, словно на плечи опустилась неимоверная тяжесть, и с горечью произнес:

— Будь проклят тот день, когда я взял этот амулет.

Он щелкнул пальцами, и мгновенно появившийся домовик церемонно поставил перед хозяином кубок с вином. Пламмер сделал несколько неспешных глотков и наконец заговорил.

— Хозяином амулета был приспешник Гриндевальда. Как его звали, не имеет значения, это имя давно кануло в небытие. Мы пришли в его дом с ордером на арест, — Коллекционер помолчал и выпил еще вина. — Столько лет прошло, а я до сих пор помню, с какой ненавистью он таращился, когда мы вскрывали его тайники. Я нашел этот амулет в одной из зачарованных шкатулок, он буквально сам прыгнул мне в руки. В комнате никого, кроме меня и хозяина не было, и я просто присвоил этот проклятый артефакт. Мне было девятнадцать лет, и я только начал собирать свою коллекцию. Достойный экспонат, подумал я тогда. Дурак, — он невесело усмехнулся. — Я видел, как злоба в глазах арестованного вдруг сменилась торжеством, но не обратил на это внимания. Я был так же глуп, как и вы сейчас.

— Так значит, этот амулет на самом деле не исцеляет? — спросил Драко.

— Ну почему же, исцеляет. Вот только хозяин амулета получает ответный удар, — по лицу Коллекционера мелькнула тень болезненных воспоминаний. — В самое уязвимое место.

— Вы… — начал было Поттер, но осекся, не договорив.

Все и так было ясно без слов.

— Слухи расползаются даже из Азкабана, — продолжил Пламмер. — Бывший хозяин растрепал, в отместку надо полагать, что амулет находится у меня. И началось. Письма, вопиллеры. Я помогал по глупости, пока не потерял все, что любил.

— Почему же вы не избавились от этого артефакта?

— От него невозможно избавиться. Амулет нельзя ни продать, ни подарить, ни уничтожить. Его можно только украсть.

— Вы прочитали мои мысли на аукционе, — догадался Поттер. — Поэтому и пригласили к себе. Вы хотели, чтобы мы украли у вас амулет.

— Дошло наконец, — фыркнул Пламмер. — Вы, я смотрю, не так безнадежны.

Взмахнув рукой, он достал из воздуха красивый бархатный мешочек с именным вензелем и положил в него амулет.

— Я сейчас уйду, случайно оставив артефакт на столе. Крадите смело, не бойтесь, хозяином амулета станет тот, кто первым его коснется. И передайте вашему шантажисту, — он скривил тонкие губы в подобии улыбки, — мое почтение и глубокую благодарность.

_**На берегу озера, три недели спустя.** _

— Может, он и правда болен, — предположил Поттер. — И выкрал этот амулет для себя.

— Опять, — скривился Драко. — Мы давно закрыли эту тему. Бартоломео хотел амулет? Он его получил. Все остальное нас не касается.

— Он говорил, это личное. Помнишь, в пещере? Когда кольца нам дал.

Кольца никак себя не проявляли, и Драко уже склонялся к мысли, что это было очередное вранье. Осторожные расспросы также не принесли результата. Даже бабка Крэбба, кладезь ценной информации, ничего не слышала о магах в законе.

— Верить Бартоломео — себя не уважать, — лениво отозвался Драко.

Говорить о скользких делах не хотелось, все, что было как-то связано с господином Посредником, дурно попахивало Азкабаном. Хотелось просто бродить по берегу, держа ладонь в крепкой ладони Поттера, слушать плеск волн и болтать… да хоть о квиддиче. Квиддич никогда не надоедал.

По тропинке, сбегающей вниз от коттеджа, кто-то спускался. Драко приложил ладонь козырьком ко лбу.

— Мама вернулась, — сообщил он. — Сейчас начнутся расспросы и бесконечные наставления…

Поттер тихо вздохнул.

Когда они арендовали коттедж, об опекунстве пришлось просить Нарциссу. Несколько дней они жили втроем, и для Драко и Гарри это было сложное время. Им запрещалось купаться в озере (гриндилоу), уходить далеко в горы (тролли), пить деревенское вино (не комильфо). О том, чтобы спать в одной постели, не могло быть и речи.

Не выдержав, Драко разработал хитроумный план, привлек Блейза, и, к всеобщей радости, Нарцисса укатила в Милан с миссис Забини. Две прекрасных недели жизнь била ключом и сверкала яркими красками, а теперь они опять вынуждены будут перейти на нелегальный секс.

Драко стоически выдержал материнские объятия и поцелуи и уже был морально готов к миллиону вопросов, но Нарцисса сделала загадочное лицо и попросила немедленно вернуться в коттедж.

В коттедже Драко ждал неприятный сюрприз.

— Возвращайся домой, — сказал Люциус вместо приветствия. — Хватит транжирить деньги. В сезон здесь ломят неприличные цены.

— Я свои деньги транжирю, — заявил Драко.

Как же он мечтал так ответить отцу!

— Неужели заработал? — усмехнулся Люциус. — Или твой новый дружок Поттер взял тебя на содержание?

— Заработал.

Разговор вышел нервным, но отстоять независимость Драко удалось. С отцом был заключен хлипкий мир, и после ужина Малфой-старший отбыл в мэнор, махнув на все рукой. Остаток вечера Нарцисса наводила в коттедже свои порядки, отчитывала домовиков, и все разбрелись по спальням позже обычного.

Драко прокрался к Поттеру уже далеко за полночь и застал его с «Пророком» в руках.

— Бартоломео посадили, — коротко сказал тот, сворачивая газету.

В небольшой заметке на третьей странице сообщалось, что в доме мистера Б. случился пожар. Во время тушения были обнаружены ценные артефакты, много лет находившиеся в розыске. Хозяин арестован и дожидается суда в Азкабане.

Бумеранг прилетел.

— Зато со здоровьем у него полный порядок, — прокомментировал новость Драко.

Злой радости не было, но впервые с того самого дня, как господин Посредник предложил им работу, он почувствовал облегчение.

_**Лондон, канун Рождества.** _

Диагон-аллея была окутана магией праздника. По заиндевевшим витринам плясали веселые огоньки, мерцали серебром снежинки и беспрерывно звенели колокольчики над дверями магазинов. Пахло свежей выпечкой, фруктами, пряностями, и ко всем этим запахам примешивался ни с чем не сравнимый рождественский аромат хвои.

Драко заглянул в ювелирную лавку, потоптался между стеллажами книжного магазинчика, зацепил взглядом витрины мадам Малкин и решительно свернул в Лютный. Он понятия не имел, что ищет, но подарок для Поттера должен быть особенным. Как-никак это их первое Рождество.

И две недели каникул впереди.

Драко прошагал мимо букмекерской конторы, миновал слесарную мастерскую и, повинуясь какому-то наитию, толкнул дверь «Спини Серпент». Магазинчик, по слухам, впускал только особых клиентов, но проблем не возникло. Дверь легко поддалась, и колокольчик пропел «динь-дилинь». Вероятно, покупателей сортировали по толщине денежного мешочка, Драко же после летних заработков клиентом был вполне солидным.

В магазинчике продавались сувениры. Вполне невинные, во всяком случае те, что были выставлены на прилавок. Миниатюрные танцовщицы делала изящные па, стадо кентавров с суровыми лицами натягивали тетиву, дракончики всех мастей плевались огнем.

— У вас гиппогрифы есть? — спросил Драко.

— Прекрасный выбор! — расплылся в улыбке продавец. — Есть совершенно очаровательная вещица, на нее можно накладывать чары Пробуждения. Если с вечера сделать вот так, — он расчертил палочкой воздух крест-накрест, — то утром гиппогриф подлетит к вам и скажет: «Просыпайся, милый».

— А он может сказать: «Вставай, придурок, мы все проспали»?

— Как пожелаете.

— А долбануть клювом, если потребуется?

— Любой каприз за ваши деньги!

«То, что надо!» — просиял Драко. Поттер не раз жаловался, что плохо встает по утрам и опаздывает на занятия. Теперь не проспит.

На Лютный упали ранние зимние сумерки, но фонари еще не зажглись. Возле крыльца магазинчика мелькнула тень, Драко почувствовал несильный толчок в плечо, и правую руку точно огнем обожгло.

— Простите, сэр! — какой-то проходимец, упав на припорошенную снегом брусчатку, скулил от боли. — Умоляю, простите, я не знал…

Огонек Люмоса выхватил белое от страха, перекошенное лицо.

— Ты кто? — спросил Драко.

— Я… я никто, я не хотел… Вот ваши деньги, я ничего не брал!

На земле валялся мешочек с галлеонами, Драко наклонился и поднял его.

— Ты пытался меня обокрасть?

— Нет-нет-нет, сэр! — незнакомец пытался отползти в сторону. — Я ничего такого, простите… — он вскочил на ноги и убежал в темноту.

Драко медленно повернул кисть — на среднем пальце мерцал зачарованный перстень. В темноте казалось, рубин горит изнутри, выжигая колдовским огнем статус элиты криминального мира — мага в законе.

Ничего хорошего это, конечно, не предвещало, но сейчас Драко думал только о том, каким будет лицо Поттера, когда гиппогриф примется его будить.

А с перстнями и всем остальным они разберутся позже.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Фото с праздника](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907932) by [VitceArt (Vitce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/VitceArt)




End file.
